


Dark Temptation

by Txct3



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, One Life to Live
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Drama, F/M, Highlander References, Love/Hate, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txct3/pseuds/Txct3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witnessing her mothers death at a young age has swept Natalie into a world she never knew existed. A world where good and evil are at a constant battle. She trusts no one and her purpose is driven by the need to save those who can not save themselves. John is a rogue highlander that uses his power and immortality to please himself. He's selfcentered and arrogant, everything that natalie hates. What happens when fate throws them together to work at getting back a book of death from the hands of evil, will it ultimately be their undoing? </p>
<p>~This is somewhat based on the Masters of time series by Brenda Joyce with use of characters from One life to live. Dont be shy to tell me how you feel, i love to write and i love romance stories, especially dark ones. </p>
<p>R rated due to adult content and heavy sexual situations and language.</p>
<p>Most of all, ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a cold night, too cold to be standing outside in the middle of the park at nearly midnight. The wind blew quick making a shiver come over her skin as she pulled her coat over more, covering the top of her body as she stood there. The sounds were quiet tonight and that was good considering that the wind kept whipping around making the scents from the night air fade too quick for her..

She glanced down at her midcalf boots that she wore, she definitely wasnt dressed for the weather or for a night in the woods but this was her most comfortable attire, especially considering what she would have to do tonight. She always dressed for flexiblity cause out here you needed that most, and tonight was no different. She wore a soft cotton plaid mini skirt that had very short shorts underneath, her legs had black stockings and her most favorite black leather boots. The ones that had places for all of her toys, her favorite being the concealed 6 inch dagger.. On top she wore a white tank top which was covered by a short black leather jacket, it too had places for her covenience and right now it held a 9 mm gun.

In her hand she held yet another dagger, this one about 3 inches, it was her favorite and it definitely did the job. The sound of leaves crunching in the distance made her tense as she stood silently next to the large oak tree. This had been the spot for the last week or so. Two bodies already found and she couldnt help but feel it wasnt the end.

Most people would call her crazy for what she did but those people didnt know the evil that lurked the town at night. The same evil that she could now sense as she stood there, it made her own heart race but not with fear, with excitement, she always got this way before the hunt..

Natalie wasnt your normal twenty five year old female. Her life wasnt spent away at college or at some dead end job that she hated. No, it was spent like this, night after night, protecting the unsuspecting city from the things that went bump in the night..

She also thought better out here, away from the distracting sounds of the city streets, here she could focus and at this moment she needed that focus more then ever. 

She had been an orphan since the age of 15, her father was unknown and her mother had been brutally murdered as Natalie slept. The sound of her mothers screams still haunted her. She had only caught a glimpse of the horrid act and it was enough to change her life forever.

It was at that very moment that she knew that this world really wasnt what she thought it was. It was much darker, sinister and she had looked evil right in the eye. She had nearly died that night too if it hadnt been for her brother rex rushing to her side. She had been beatened and broken, the blood loss alone should have killed her but it didnt and over time it all just made her stronger, more vigilant.

She had joined the CDA nearly a year later. The Center for Demon Activity had found her. It wasnt every day that a human witnessed a demon killing and she had become a threat to the CDA's agenda but thankfully her boss and director of the agency had taken pity on her and had seen a strength in her that she hadnt even known exsisted herself.

She became a demon slayer seemingly over night. The training was long and hard but then again she had been born on the streets of AC so her fighting skills were already quite potent. She had been the youngest slayer the CDA had ever had, at only 16 years old she could take a man down without a blink of an eye. She had no guilt, no remorse, she was a true asset to them.

And so now she stood and waited like she did just about every night and her senses were keen now too, she could feel every whisp of wind, hear every animal that hunted at night, and she was hunting too. The sound of crunching leaves came even closer and she braced herself, evil was close. Her skin pricked at the dark energy that began to surround her and she smiled, like genuinely smiled, yes tonight would be a good night..

The sound stopped now as she sucked in a breath, holding it as she blended in with the large tree but then she heard the growling from behind the tree, not only did she know it was there but it knew she was there too. She jumped out quickly, immediately finding a pair of red eyes staring back at her.

Within seconds the dark entity lunged at her, teeth as sharp as razors and claws like daggers. The fight was on..They collided in mid air, their bodies slamming together so hard that she nearly lost her breath, not to mention the demon she was now fighting only resembled a young boy of maybe sixteen but she knew better, this wasnt a boy at all. No, he was one of the possessed..

The demons preyed on the weak and vulnerable. The streets were loaded with them too making it an easy task. Infecting the young and possessing them to do their dirty deeds. It was an image that took a long time for her to get over. The news channels were calling them a new gang, one that used rituals to kill their victims but a gang they were not. Natalie knew better, she had to, she had been with the CDA for over ten years now and the truth sometimes was hard to swallow..

For over five centuries the CDA had been waging a war on evil, one that constantly threatened to throw the world into apocalyse until the last thing standing was evil itself..

The feeling of claws digging into her skin hurt like hell as she slashed the young boy with her knife until he kicked it from her hand and quickly pinned her down, he had blood lust in his eyes and a smile on his face.. They were strong in this form, almost stronger then she was and as the hands came around her neck, literally strangling the life out of her she grabbed into her coat. Not even taking the gun out fully from her jacket she pulled the trigger, almost annoyed that she would have to get another coat. She loved this coat.

As the pop rang out the boy's hands left her neck and she gasped for air as she let out another shot, this time it made then demon boy fly backwards, far enough away for her to get to her feet as she went to shoot again but her gun jammed and the demon was now rising once more looking even more pissed as it went to jump at her. She grabbed for her knife in her boot but a loud pop rang out and the demon dropped as the blood began to spill from the hole now in its forehead, she spun now too, breathing heavy and more then pissed as she looked at her coworker, a guy by the name of Cris and he held a shot gun in his hand..

“Damn it Cris, I had this” she snapped angrily as he looked at her..

“it didnt look that way to me, I told you that you should of cleaned that gun, you never listen to me” he huffed in frustration..

“Your gonna start this now Cris!” she snapped and then quickly looked back at the demon as the body began to desinigrate right before them..”fuck!” she said again, she had wanted to get this demon bastard, she had waited almost four hours for him to rear his ugly face..

“its dead thats all that matters” Cris said as he came over to her and she rolled her eyes angrily..

“I had this!” she snapped again as she shook her head in disappointment..

“Bo's pissed you know, you werent suppose to come out alone” Cris said as he looked at her..

“i dont need a damn babysitter” she snapped as she began to walk away, she hated that Bo always sent someone to cover her. She had this, she always had this and now she was left with feeling unsatisfied yet again..

“You know the rules natalie” he said as he ran up to her as she continued to walk fast through the wooded area.

“god do you always have to be such an ass kisser” she snapped as she neared the end of the trail and it opened up to a dirt road where her car was parked off to the side.

“I just saved your ass back there” he said as he came up to her and she spun around and faced him with icy blue eyes..

“this was my hunt and trust me I dont need saving from you or anyone” she swung open her car door as he stood there with an annoyed look on his face..She quickly jumped in her car..

“atleast drive me to my car” he walked up to her still opened drivers side door..She ignored him as she slammed the door shut and with a flip of her middle finger she took off, leaving dust in her wake..

The CDA was located in downtown AC, the building itself resembled a normal looking warehouse that had been abandoned but it was far from that cause inside the building was no factory but much much more.. They had stayed hidden from the public for the most part, even parts of the government and military didnt even know they exsisted. They worked tirelessly to keep this world free of the evil that threatened it. With the main hub being located in AC it was essentially the central office for most of the higher ups even though each state had its own branch and officials.

Her boss Bo Buchanan ran this division and rumor had it he had ran it from the start even though his features would place him at fifty something, they all knew he was much older then that but then again it was hard to tell because Bo wasnt your average man, none of the agents were that worked here, well except for Natalie. Each agent had an ability that surpassed others whether it be telepathy or the ability to move objects with their mind, some could even get into your mind and if you werent smart enough to resist you could go completely insane.. But Natalie wasnt like them, she was mortal, young and devoid of any special abilities except the fact that she could fight and she was damn good. She could also sense impending evil but she blamed that on her years working for the CDA, eventually one would pick up on a thing or two..

Walking inside the large building natalie was immediately greeted by her best buddy , a girl named Gigi, she too had been recruited into the agency but her abilities were far from normal, she was a healer and she had the sight which was the ability to see into the near future, as of right now she couldnt see far but she could see enough. She too was young at only twenty four but she came from a long line of agents and this was her destiny..

She was a short petite girl, standing merely five two with platnium blonde spiky hair cut into a pixie do and she dressed as edgy as she looked. If on first glance most people thought she was goth or just some tattooed freak..

“Oh my god, thank god your ok, I saw...” Gigi said as she grabbed natalie into a huge bear hug and Natalie winced as the deep slashs to her body began to burn..Gigi pulled back quick..”Your hurt” she began with worry..

“Im fine” natalie said quickly, she hated looking weak, she strived on being the strongest human they had ever seen..

“Your lucky your not dead” the sound of her bosses voice made her sigh, she definitely wasnt in the mood for this, if anythng she wanted a stiff drink..”what the hell were you thinking Red” he snapped at her. He had nicknamed her that because of her long red locks, it was almost endearing at times but not now..He was pissed as he looked her over, shaking his head.. Within seconds Cris was joining them..

“she doesnt think remember, she just does” Cris said dryly as natalie shot him a look..”by the way thanks for leaving me out there by myself” he walked past her and into the great hall as natalie stood there..

“in my office” Bo turned from her, god she had really never seen him this pissed before and it was unnerving..

“He's really mad Natalie” Gigi said quietly..”You should of waited for Cris”

“Not you too Gi, I had this” natalie huffed as she walked past her friend, just because she was the only person here without an ability didnt make her weak cause she was from that..Fighting demons for nearly ten years did that to a person..

She made the quick walk over to the large office that held Bo and she took a deep breath as she entered without knocking, she had already had her speech planned but when she saw the pair of crystal blue eyes looking back at her, the ones that always sent her reeling, well it made her see red..

“what the hell is he doing here” she spat angrily as she stared at the nearly six foot three, man with long dark hair.. His name was John Mcbain and everyone who worked there knew him, his reputation for slaying the most demons and his ability to leap through time was undoubtedly his prized possession..

John McBain was not like the agents in this building, he was from an elite team of Universal demon hunters and he was immortal, word had it that he was nearly two hundred years old even though his features looked that of a man of his early thirties.. Two thirds of his body was covered in tattoos and muscle covered everything. His reputation far surpassed him and those around him either feared him, or respected him greatly. He wasnt from their time, he had come from the 1500's in Ireland and he was a god, like truly a warrior for the gods. He was a protector of the innocent but Natalie didnt see him as such, what she saw was an oversexed arrogant bastard that spent too much time drinking and sleeping with random women but she had to give it to him, he definitely was something to look at and he knew it..

“Nice to see you too Natalie” he smiled as his eyes traveled over her barely clad body, she rolled her eyes at him. As much as her body at times had wanted to sample the goods he had to offer she knew that would never happen, not in a million years. He may be a gorgeous god, pun intended but he was also a womanizer and his lists of conquests were ridiculously long..

The first time she had met John was when she was on a hunt a few towns away..She was in the struggle of her life with a very powerful demon that she had been hunting for days.. She had almost lost her life that day if it hadnt been for John stepping in at the last minute, like the very last minute after he had watched with a smug look on his face as she fought off the demon. He had enjoyed the fight and she was more than pissed at his arrogant behaviour. Just moments prior they had been in a heated argument about him showing up at her spot, at the time she had only heard stories of the great John McBain..

He had been just as arrogant and oversexed as always. 

“You really shouldnt be waving that thing around, your going to hurt yourself” John had said as he smiled at her. She couldnt believe it was him, in the flesh, he had been merely a folk lure to her but he was there and in the flesh, the infamous John McBain.. She had seen pictures of him before, pictures that apparently didnt do him any justice. He was a gorgeous man, like GQ material..

His long dark hair landed right at his shoulders, his build even bigger then it looked in pictures and his eyes, those eyes a girl could stare into for hours but she wasnt like every other girl and she knew his kind, actually she knew all about him and she stiffened some as she held the long dagger in her hand..

“I know who you are” she kept her eye on him as she stood there defensively..

“and I you, so why dont you put that thing down sweetheart” he grinned as he looked her up and down..

“Not a chance, what are you doing here” she said quickly as her heart began to race a bit, he was like the epitome of sex and his overwhelming power made it hard to breathe. This is definitely the closest she had ever been to a immortal god.

“I could ask you the same thing” he smiled as he began to walk slowly around her as she followed him with her eyes..

“Im working” she said with a deep breath, it was hard to concentrate around him, too hard actually, her eyes landed on a tattoo on his bicep..

“do you like it, its my families crest” he began as she quickly looked away..

“Yeah well tribal bands were like so 1990” she said sarcastically and he laughed, like really laughed, it made her nervous as she watched him..

“You really are a spit fire, I didnt think the rumors were true” he shook his head as he grinned..

“funny thing about rumors, just the other day I was overhearing someone call you” she began as he moved closer..

“why so angry, Natalie” he said as he cut her off..”were on the same team here” he cocked his head..

“Last time I checked you were on a team all your own” she said quickly...

“Ouch” he ran a hand through his hair, his long, shiny, looked like silk hair, she couldnt help but stare but then he smirked and she quickly looked away..

“Listen some of us actually have a job to do, so if you dont mind” she began to turn from him, god was it hot in her or was it just her??

“Oh its definitely hot, scorching actually” his words caught her off guard and she quickly spun and looked at him and he smiled..

“anyone ever tell you that its rude to lurk in someones mind!,” she said with a shake of her head, it was common knowledge that all the immortals could read minds, she had somehow forgotten that and she best keep her thoughts of him to a minimum, the last thing she needed was for him to have that kind of power over her..

“and I like what I hear” he licked his lips seductively and she flushed some and then quickly glared..

“of course you would, pig!” she said quickly as his eyes got wide..

The sound of rustling in the nearby bushes made her quickly look but it was too late, within seconds she was being tackled to the ground by a huge guy, his eyes were like two black holes and his smile was as evil as they came. She wrestled with the demon, kicking and jabbing her dagger anywhere she could. Out of the corner of her eye she saw john just stand there, watching her as she fought against this evil being..Seriously now would be a good time for him to jump in but he did nothing of the sort.

She managed to roll their bodies until she was straddling the demon, rage in her eyes..”Go back to hell!” she yelled as she went to lunge the knife into the demons chest but he reacted in seconds, a glimmer of a smile on his face as one of his hands broke free and he grabbed her neck, tossing her aside like a ragdoll as the wind got knocked out of her and she landed merely feet away from John as he looked down at her..”You can jump in anytime!” she snapped at him as she tried to get to his feet but he just grinned at her and within seconds she was back on her feet as the demon stood across from her..

“Is that all you got” the demon seethed as it ran for her and she quickly pulled out her gun but he was so much faster and stronger then her and within seconds he had the gun pulled from her hand as he grabbed her, pinning her back to his body as he put a strong arm around her chest..

The feeling of evil so close and being pressed against it made her stomach feel ill and then she felt the cold steel against her temple as the thing breathed into her ear..”I am so going to enjoy this” his breath was icy cold as she tried to fight against him but it was futile..She braced herself, waiting for the gun to go off but that never happened and the next thing she knew was that she was being shoved to the ground as a loud snap was heard and when she finally turned herself over, still laying on her back on the cold ground she saw the lifeless body of the demon, its neck snapped almost in half as John stood there over the body..

It took her a second to regain her footing and then John was walking over nonchalantly, he put his hand down to her..”it was about damn time!” she snapped at him..

“You could just say thank you” he smirked and she refused his hand as she quickly got up, dusting herself off as she glanced at the body and watched it disintergate.. She stalked over and grabbed her gun from the ground..

“I hope you enjoyed the show....jerk!” she spun from him but he was in front of her in seconds and just the close proximity made her body tense and begin to swell from so much male heat, so much power, thick and hot..

“I could think of a way you could repay me” he licked his lips and went to touch her long red locks, she moved seconds before he accomplished that act..

“In your dreams McBain!” she snapped at him and then quickly got the hell out of there before she had lost all control..

He was staring at her again as she stood in Bo's office, it was as if he was mentally taking off every article of clothing, it was hard to breath, hard to focus but she knew him all too well and she wasnt going to allow herself to go there even if her body was being traitorous..She quickly looked to Bo..”why is he here” she snapped again, getting angry now but mainly at her own body and how it was betraying her..

“John is helping me on a case” Bo stated flatly and she couldnt help the roll of her eyes..

“helping? Now thats a word that shouldnt be used in the same sentence with him” she said rudely as she refused to look at John..”the only person he helps is himself and you know that” 

“you know he is a great ally for us” Bo began and Natalie still couldnt understand how Bo could respect him, I mean it was common knowledge that John only helped when it benefited him even if it was dealing with evil directly. Just a few weeks ago a bunch of rare artifacts had been stolen from a local museum and it had Johns name written all over it even though the local police continued to be baffled as to how the artifacts were taken when the state of art alarm system had never gone off.. John had been the only person so to speak that had the ability to get such items undetected but he would never admit to it..

Natalie made a sound of disgust..”ally my ass!” she said angrily..

“well im sorry you feel that way cause as of right now he is your greatest ally natalie” Bo said seriously as she blinked in shock and looked at him...”say hello to your newest partner” 

For a second Natalie had thought she heard him wrong, partner, was he out of his mind! She couldnt even get a word out as she spun and glared at John, she was beyond pissed. He spoke before she could..”You may want to look into anger management sweetheart, I hear it does wonders” he grinned..

“I am not working with him Bo” she snapped in complete and utter shock, there was absolutely no way in hell she would or could work with him, she worked alone, she always had, she preferred it that way and the idea of working with John, needless to say it filled her with rage..

“i told you that she wasnt ready for this” John said dryly but a knowing smirk was on his lips..

“you stay out of this!” Natalie pointed her finger at him and then spun to Bo..”why are you doing this, you know he cant be trusted Bo just a few weeks ago he was caught selling artifacts to a demon!” she yelled out...

“think as you may Natalie but I have made up my mind” Bo said firmly and she gasped in shock again..

“Im not doing it, and you cant make me!” she was absolutely livid as she stood there..

“ouch, now your really hurting my feelings” John interjected with a grin..

Bo looked at him..”why dont you give me a moment with natalie” he said quickly..

“with pleasure” John smiled and quickly left the room, Natalie was enraged but Bo spoke before she could..

“You do not have a say in this Natalie, must I remind you that I make the orders around here, the same ones that you decided to break yourself tonight when you headed out alone” Bo was pissed as he looked at her..

“Your doing this because of tonight!” Natalie could barely see straight she was so mad..”I work alone!”

“NO you dont, you work for me and the next time you put yourself in danger like you did tonight then I will pull you from any or all cases” Bo rumbled loudly and it actually shocked her..He stepped closer..”You are out of control Natalie and your one of my best agents, dont make me strip you of your title”

Natalie gasped..”wow..” she said in shock..”do you even hear yourself Bo, he is the reckless one, he is sworn to protect innocence and he cant even do that right!”

“You live by the same rules and you cant seem to follow them either, if you ask me you make a perfect team with him” Bo said angrily..

“I cant work with him, I cant...give me someone else, anyone else” she began to feel like the walls were closing in on her. Just the mere thought of having to work closely with John was enough to send her into an all out panic attack and she hadnt had one of those in years..

“I made up my mind” Bo turned from her and walked back to his desk..She was reeling..”You could always just go back to your normal life” he said as though he could read her thoughts but she knew he couldnt..And so much for a normal life, she didnt even know what that was anymore and Bo knew it..”Your working with John, like it or not” he finished as he looked at her now..

“fine!” she snapped as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth hard..

Bo picked up a file off of his desk..”You may want to look this over, it seems a very wealthy human has been dabbling in black magic and some how he has gotten his hands on a very rare book” even though she was still quite pissed right now she stared at him in shock..His look was knowing..

“what book?” she said as she tried to control her anger..

“the book of death” his words made a gasp leave her mouth cause anyone who was anyone in the CDA knew what that book was and what it had meant. It had the ability to cause instant death with merely a look or a gesture and as of minutes ago the book was considered a myth but by the look on Bo's face it was very much real and that idea was sickening cause who ever had that book could ultimately have the power to summon the greatest evil of all, satan himself!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Natalie stared at the file in her hand as her eyes went wide..”does he even know” Natalie referred to the man who had gotten his hands on the rare book..

“From what we can gather, no he doesnt and we need to get that book before he figures things out” Bo said seriously..

“How did he even find this, I mean up until now I thought it was only a myth” she said as she shook her head, this could be disasterous if in the wrong hands.. it could literally bring on the apocolypse..

“the internet is a fine tool” John said as she quickly looked up, she hadnt even heard him come into the office..”who would of thought that ebay would have such rare finds” his voice was sarcastic and she rolled her eyes at him, god he infuriated her!

“and what makes me think that you wont take the book and try to use it for yourself” she snapped at John, she wouldnt put it past him, honestly she wouldnt put anything past him..

He had been a rogue god for years, he had spent the better part of a century stealing rare artifacts for his own personal gain. He used his power of persuasion on unsuspecting women not to mention she was sure that somewhere in the dictionary under the term playboy his picture would be there and he would have that same shit eatting grin on it.

“You know if I didnt know any better I would think that you despise me” he smirked at her..

“oh I wouldnt just think it” she snapped at him..

“Must I remind both of you that this is a case and that in order for us to get our hands on that book, you will have to work together unless an apocolypse in the near future is something that amuses you” Bo snapped at them both and Natalie huffed..

“Im going to look over this file” she said quickly, she knew she had to make distance between her and John before she really tore his beautiful head off..She turned for the door..

“I want daily updates” Bo called out as she walked onto into the hall, the file in her hand..

“so where to sweetheart” John said as she rolled her eyes and then glared at him..

“first off im not your sweetheart and secondly I dont give a rats ass where you go just stay the hell out of my way” she snapped as she stormed past him, she needed a drink and bad right about now..

“You know a drink sounds damn good to me” John said as he continued to walk next to her and she ignored him..”Im more of a beer guy myself” he continued as she finally stopped now and spun, she wasnt expecting him to be so close, like literally inches from her, making it hard to breath as his oversexed aura began to drown her but she pulled herself together..

“that wasnt an invitation” she snapped at him and stepped back some, giving herself some distance..”I know what your up to, you may have Bo fooled but so help me” she warned him..

“relax natalie, your gonna give yourself gray hair before your time” he smiled as he put his hands up in a surrender..She rolled her eyes at him and spun back around..”You know I could think of a few ways to calm your pretty head” he smirked and she knew exactlly what he was talking about..

“In your dreams McBain!” she snapped at him as she kept walking..

“Oh I wouldnt be so sure” he said with a smile as he continued to follow her..

Natalie was beyond livid as she drove to the local bar, not only was she being forced to work with the most selfcentered man in the world but he just happened to be one of the most gorgeous one too. Her body was still reacting as she drove the mile down the road for her drink. 

Rodi's was her favorite bar to go to, sure it was just a small hole in the wall sort of bar but then again she never did find any of the other so called high end bars attractive..No, Rodi's was perfect, no drama, no obnoxious kids, it was just a nice relaxing place to escape, have a few drinks and if she was feeling a bit reckless then she may just play a game of pool.

She strolled up to the bar and smiled as she Mac, the older gentleman who had owned the bar. He had owned the bar from as far back as she could remember and some days she just found herself going there to talk to him, he was almost like a father to her, almost...

“well theres my beautiful girl” mac grinned wide as she came up to him..”hows life sweetheart, still fighting the good fight” he began to pour her the usual, a beer..Mac was the only person that she had told of her secret life and he hadnt been surprised as is he had expected that much..

“you really dont want to know” she sighed as she took the beer and tipped it at him and then took a huge swig..

“that bad huh” he said with a nod and then his eyes went to the front door and she watched as he stiffened and her eyes followed his and she groaned as John walked in, she grabbed her beer and stalked over to him as he grinned..

“great minds think alike” he smirked as she came over to him, so now he was following her..

“lets not start comparing ourselves McBain” she said sarcastically..”this is my place”

“really cause I didnt see your name on the outside, did I miss it somehow” he smiled sarcastically as he went to walk past her..

“your not welcome here” she followed after him but he ignored her as he got to the bar and mac stood there nervously and natalie could see why, John was a huge man and by the looks of him it spelled trouble..

“I'll have what the lady is having” John smiled at Mac..

“actually he wont” natalie snapped as Mac looked at her and then John slowly turned and faced her..

“You know this is a free world hun” he grinned and then looked back at Mac..

“Your unbelievable” Natalie huffed..”suit yourself, im outta here” she spun around but not before downing her beer..

John quickly got up and followed her as she got to the door and she could feel his intense heat as she spun around quickly..

There was no denying that she was attractive to him, hell any hot blooded female or male for that matter would, his allure was just too strong but she refused to give into the urges of her body. He smiled smugly as he stood there and she just knew that he was lurking in her mind but she ignored his look..

“Just because Bo put us together as a team doesnt mean you get to follow me around” she stated seriously..

“what makes you think im following you around, like I said before this is a public place and right about now im trying to quench my thirst” he grinned and she rolled her eyes and went to turn from him but he put his hand on her arm, stopping her, the spike in her body temp went up drastically but so did the spark that followed, it sort of took her off guard..”You know Natalie we could just put this all behind us and do what we both want” his eyes gleamed something sensual and for a moment she was lost in them, god he was gorgeous but reality kicked back in and she pulled her arm back, smiling as she did so..

“Lets get one thing straight mcBain, whatever you think is going to happen between us is not, will not ever happen, got it” she said with a tight smile even as her body continued to react to his close proximity..

“we'll see” he smirked..

“wow you really do think highly of yourself, figures since your an insensitive womanizing jerk” she said sarcastically..

“why such strong words Natalie, coming from an independent woman such as yourself I would think that you would be more than willing to take a risk but maybe the risk is what your afraid of” he smiled and his words began to piss her off, who the hell did he think he was??

“afraid, please Mcbain im not like the other pathetic women you hang around, unlike them I have a brain and I am fully capable of seeing bullshit” she smiled big..

“Insulting too? Im crushed” he grinned big..She just rolled her eyes at him and spun for the door..”why cant you just admit it, you want me” he called out and she froze, not only because he was right but because he had spoken so loud people were now looking at her as her cheeks flushed and embarassment filled her..

“trust me mcBain, you couldnt handle this if your life depended on it” she grinned and then walked out, feeling victorious, she told him and it felt good.. As she got to her car she felt him before she even saw him..”Im not in the mood McBain, if you havent noticed I have a case to work on” she said as she got her car keys out, refusing to face him..

“I always did like a challenge” he grinned and she faced him now as she opened her car door..

“then be prepared to lose cause you will” she quickly got in her car..

“I never lose and I always get what I want” he said seriously as he held onto her car door and she looked at him..

“Better luck next time bub” she smiled and then slammed her car door as she took off, she was pissed, infuriated actually and more than a little flustered but she quickly shook it off, she wasnt going to let him get the best of her, no one ever got the best of her!

Natalie did not date, she never dated. Ever since she was just a teenager her life had been nothing but chaosis and her men issues went as far back as her father, well the lack there of. It was hard to trust men especially when one of them created her and just took off leaving her mother to raise her and her brother alone. But that didnt mean that natalie didnt enjoy men cause she did and frequently so but sex and love were two different things and love is something she would never allow herself to feel..

Natalie's apartment was right off of main street, it was a quaint two bedroom that the CDA paid for in full and she was happy with that. She didnt have anything too glamerous but it was her and that was all that mattered. She shared it with her brother Rex who was just a few years younger then her but he wasnt in the CDA, his life was spent trying to figure out ways to swindle people out of their money and also fleeing those he had screwed over.. He knew what she did and he thought it was a bit ridiculous and she knew that he thought it was all crap and that didnt really matter cause she knew the truth..Plus the fact that he was out of the lime light so to speak meant that he wouldnt be targeted by her enemies, and she had a lot of those but instead of those seeking revenge over a cheated card game they wanted her dead..

Her best friend Gigi had helped her to protect the small apartment. Gigi had the power of white magic on her side and she was one hell of a healer, natalie had seen her first hand literally bring someone back from the brink of death..

Unlocking her apartment door she immediately heard the sounds eminating from inside, Rex was home and he wasnt alone. The distinct sound of a woman in the throes of passion could be heard and it did nothing but piss her off as she stormed in, slamming the door. Hoping that the effect would somehow stun Rex and his very loud guest but apparently he hadnt as natalie marched down the hall and rudely began pounding on his door..”Keep It down in there for god sake” she huffed and then spun for the kitchen. She was in a ripe mood now. She still couldnt believe the cockiness of John and now she had to work with him, it would be a nightmare!

She grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a huge swig as she stood there, thankfully the moaning had died down now and she could actually hear herself think, not that she had wanted to think too much anyways cause thinking of John made her mad and not only that it made her aroused.

In a normal circumstance she would have jumped on an offer to bed him and just get it out of her system but with John she knew that it would just be a way for him to have more power over her, more control. She leaned her head back and downed the beer in a hurry, her skin was already aflame and she needed something to drown out her desire..

“hey sis!” Rex said as she spun and faced him, he had a shit eating grin on his face as he stood there bare chested with just a pair of shorts on..

“You know I could hear her all the way outside the door Rex, couldnt you of found someone more discreet” she said with annoyance as she grabbed another beer and he joined her..

“I cant help it that I drive the ladies crazy” he smirked..

“ew, TMI” Natalie took a huge sip..

“so anyways” rex rolled his eyes..”do any exorcisms today” he smirked as he took a sip of his beer. She knew that rex thought what she did was borderline insane, he always joked that she belonged to some sort of fanatical group like scientology or some shit like that..

“find a job today?” she ignored his mocking as he continued to sip his beer..

“that would be a big no but I have something in the works” he grinned devishly. Rex hadnt had a real job in years..

She couldnt help the roll of her eyes but before she could say anything a tall, lanky blonde came walking into the kitchen, she was dressed like a stripper and Natalie had no doubt that she was, she couldnt help the sarcastic look she gave the pathetic girl..

“Julia this is my sister nat” he began..

The girl cut him off..”actually its peaches” the girl smiled big..

“peaches? As in the fruit?” Natalie couldnt help the sarcasm as she looked this girl up and down, the girl seemed to contemplate what natalie was saying, she looked as though she didnt get it as she looked at Rex perplexed..

“dont mind my sis she's rude to everyone” Rex said quickly as he shot natalie a look..

“Im going to bed” Natalie walked past them and she heard Peaches tell Rex she had to get to work, yep a stripper, she had no doubt in her mind..As natalie got to her bedroom, Rex followed her as the front door closed..

“You didnt have to be so damn rude, I like her” Rex began as Natalie looked at him as she walked into her bedroom..

“yeah and... a stripper Rex, really? I thought you already tried this” she shook her head as she put her beer down and began to take off her boots..

“she's different” he said quickly and natalie looked at him..”she is” Rex said again...”she is working her way through school, she is gonna be a nurse”

“and you bought that line? Come on Rex I thought you were smarter then that, I hope you used protection, she had disease written all over her” Natalie said as she walked to her bathroom..

“You know just because youve taken some form of celibacy doesnt mean you should ruin it for the rest of us” he huffed as he stormed back down the hall. Natalie sighed hard as she closed the bathroom door. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked exhausted, drained actually, she rubbed her tired eyes as she stood there. Images of John filling her head as she inhaled deep.. Damn it, it had been too long since she had sex, nearly a year this time, she really needed to hook up with someone quick, anyone so that she could think clearly but it always ended up the same way. One simple night would turn into endless phone calls and sometimes stalking. She didnt date and sex right now was too much of a risk..She pushed the thoughts of him far away as she turned on the shower water but images kept on flooding, images of him naked, hard and waiting, she almost wanted to laugh, she seriously needed to get a grip and even as she thought this her body began to react..

She was half tempted to call Cris, she knew he would be more than willing to come over and satisfy her need but she knew that wouldnt end well, he was too emotionally driven, she could already image him stalking and pouting like a damn puppy dog plus he would probably want to make love, the idea made her shiver, she just wanted to fuck and hard..

Stripping off her clothes as steam filled the shower she inhaled deep, her body was on fire, swollen and ready far action, she tried to ignore the sensations running through her as she jumped in the shower, letting the hot water run past her aching body..Closing her eyes as she let the water run onto her head and down her body, she couldnt help but run her hands down her toned body, god she was on fire and she kept telling herself it had nothing to do with John and his oversexed ways but times like these she wished she had a booty call on speed dial..

Leaning her head back she groaned softly as she let her hands travel over her sensitive parts, her own hand would have to do for tonight and with that she pleasured herself as images of John stayed right there in her mind.

By the next day Natalie awoke early as usual and thankfully it was quiet, Rex had passed out hours ago and Natalie had felt somewhat rested, well until her eyes landed on the local newspaper and she saw that yet again another person had died at the hands of evil. So technically the world had no idea what was really happening, to them it was just murder on the rise do to high unemployment rates and poverty but she knew better and reading through the article she felt sick to her stomach, she just couldnt save them all.. She sipped her coffee as she pushed the paper aside, her mind began to go to John once more but the sound of a knock on the door snapped her out of it as she quickly got up.. She was always paranoid when people came around and she quickly tried to sense evil but there was none to be found only the purest white light and she knew immediately who it was as she smiled and opened the door..

“hey there girly!” Gigi said in normal bouncy tone that made everyone around her smile, including natalie..”I brought donuts” she waved a bag In the air as she stepped in..

“they smell amazing” natalie said honestly as Gigi placed them onto the livingroom table and then faced her friend..

“About last night” she said with concern and worry...”why would you go out there by yourself Nat, you know I would of come” she said with disappointment..

“I had it under control” Natalie said quickly as Gigi sighed..

“You could have been seriously hurt out there Nat” Gigi said with growing concern..

“But I didnt ok, god why is everyone always so worried about me, ive been doing this for a long time” she couldnt help but snap at her friend now even though she wasnt mad at her, just the situation in general..She grabbed a donut out of the bag and bit into it..

”i never said that you couldnt take care of yourself Nat but a little help isnt always so bad” Gigi sighed

Natalie couldnt help but think about the help she was gonna have now and she quickly stopped eating as she thought of John..”yeah well id rather go it alone” she said sarcastically as she made her way into the kitchen, Gigi on her heels..

“is it true that McBain was assigned to help you” Gigi said as Natalie sighed heavily..

“does everyone around me know everything I do” she couldnt help the sarcasm that was thick in her voice.

“I know you dont like him much” Gigi began..

“i dont like him at all Gigi” Natalie said quickly..

“ok but he is very powerful and if anyone can help you get that book” she began as Natalie shook her head..

“He cant even be trusted Gi, one minute he is working for the CDA and the next he is charming his way with the demons, Bo doesnt know what he is doing” Natalie said sharply..

“thats not entirely fair natalie” Gigi said softly as natalie looked at her now..

“Listen I get it, your empathtic to everyone but trust me, McBain is up to no good and if he is willing to help get the book then its because he has an agenda all his own” she said quickly..

“he's not evil natalie” Gigi said quickly..

“He doesnt have to be” Natalie said dryly..”he spends his time being selfish and irresponsible, if anything Bo should keep his eye on him, he could be more dangerous then those things out there” she said as her heart raced furiously..

“wow now thats one hell of a statement to make” John said as she spun around and faced..

“what the hell are you doing here!” she snapped angrily but she couldnt help but notice how incredibly sexy he looked dressed in a relaxed pair of jeans and a tight black tshirt that clung to every muscle in his body..

“You know its rude to talk about someone when they are not there to defend themselves” he said as he ignored her and then looked at Gigi..”looking lovely as always Gi” he grinned and she flushed some..

“You really are unbelievable, how did you get in here” she snapped at him..

“Is that donuts I smell” he continued to ignore her..

“I brought enough of them” Gigi smiled softly..

“You are not getting a donut” Natalie stated firmly, she couldnt believe him! But he just turned and headed into the livingroom where the donuts were, natalie hot on his heels..

“Natalie there really is enough” Gigi said softly..

“Gigi butt out” Natalie was getting angrier by the minute..

“Ouch, now thats not very nice of you, Gigi was just being a good hostess” John grabbed the bag but before he could grab a donut, natalie snatched the bag from him..

“Get out” she snapped at him as she pointed to the door..

“Maybe I should go, you two seem to have things to discuss” Gigi began backing up towards the door..

“No you stay!” natalie pointed at Gigi..”and you leave” she erupted towards John..

“Maybe you should go Gi, she seems to be in quite the mood” John said with a soft grin..

“yeah well maybe I wouldnt be if you didnt barge into my home” she snapped at him..

“Im gonna go” Gigi said quickly and before natalie could say anything her friend was out the door..

“that was kind of mean” he said as natalie shook her head..

“You have no right being here and your not having a damn donut!” she stormed into the kitchen, she was seeing red, she felt him before he even spoke and she turned, intent on hitting him but he was so close, like incredibly close and he caught her hand in mid air by the wrist..

“really Natalie?” he smirked and she tossed the bag onto the counter with her other hand and went to strike him once more and yet again he grabbed her other wrist, literally bounding her as she stood there..”if you wanted it rough all you had to do was ask” he smirked..

“You son of a bitch!” she yelled as him as he held her wrists..”Let go of me” she said through gritted teeth..

“Im merely trying to protect you from being hurt” he smiled and then she slammed her knee up and hit him right where it counts, immediately making him drop as she stood over him..

“Im not the one you need to worry about!” she snapped as she stared at him laying on the ground..


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

John got to his feet, holding back a groan as he looked at her..”you know im rather fond of those” he said as he held his groin.

“then its in your best interest to stay out of my way” she snapped at him..”You can leave now” she said as she grabbed the file that was on the table..

“You know with all of that pent up sexual frustration” he began as she gawked at him..

“Oh please just because your easy on the eyes doesnt mean a damn thing, I enjoy looking at David beckham too” she said sarcastically as her heart raced dangerously fast..

“Oh so now im compared to beckham, I will take that as a compliment” he grinned..

“yeah ok” she rolled her eyes..”anyone ever told you it is rude to just come into someones house uninvited” she continued as she put her hands on her hips..

“well its not like I am a vampire but if your into biting” he smirked..

Before he could answer her brother entered the kitchen and he looked at Natalie and then John..”am I interupting something” he said as he looked between them..

“actually no, he was just leaving” natalie said firmly..

John looked at the kid then her..”please dont tell me your robbing the cradle”

“eww dude she is my sister” Rex said with a shiver..

“dont mind him Rex, he's what we call mentally incompetent” natalie grinned..

“a brother, I didnt know you had a brother” John continued as Natalie looked at him..

“thats because its none of your business, now get out” natalie snapped at him..

“Ok I dont mean to get inbetween a lovers quarrel” Rex began as Natalie widdened her eyes..

“seriously rex” she snapped..

“You heard the boy, even he knows there is something in the air” John smirked..

“oh I seriously dont think so” natalie snapped angrily..

“i was starting to think that you were swaying to the other team” Rex smirked and John did too as they looked at natalie, she was furious..

“You know what, screw you both” she stormed out of the room, rex coming after her..”I dont want to hear it rex” she said quickly..

“who the heck is he? I mean he is huge, his muscles have muscles” Rex laughed..

“if your so infatuated with him then go for it rex” she said sarcastically as she grabbed her coat and headed to the door..

“You know with that kind of attitude your never going to get laid” Rex said as she spun and faced him, John was coming towards the door with a smirk on his face, he was really getting a kick out of this..

“You know your brother is right” he grinned..”is she always this uptight” he said to rex who shrugged his shoulders..Natalie didnt even wait to say anything to either of them as she stormed off..”sorry kid I gotta run” John said as he followed after natalie..

“dont make me mace you” Natalie snapped as she turned and faced John, she could feel him following her and she was right...

“You know this whole team player thing works a lot better if you would play nice” John smirked..

“hows this for nice” Natalie smiled big..”back the hell off and maybe I wont hurt you” she spun from him again..

“You know I could get a complex here” John said as he continued to follow her and she huffed loud..

“god why dont you just go away” she huffed as she got to her car..

“well now that is more like it” he smirked and she shot him a nasty look..”i mean personally I would prefer John but God works too”

“is this really all a joke to you” she snapped angrily..”People are dying out here!”

“geez calm down, when was the last time you got laid” he said quickly..

“wow that is none of your business!” she yelled..

“that long huh?” he smirked..”You know I could fix that” he smiled big..

“No thanks” she rolled her eyes and opened her car door..

“You know that this much pent up aggression could easily be fixed” he was so close, like literally behind her, the heat eminating off of him was thick, hot and reeked of sex..She slowly turned to face him, not expecting him to really be inches from her and for a moment she couldnt think but she quickly shook it off..”come on, admit you want me just as much as I want you” his voice oozed sensuality..

“I hate to break it to you John but it would never happen, not now, not ever” she said firmly even as her breathing began to get labored..

“Lying isnt a strong suit for you sweetheart” he grinned..She went to talk but before she could he cut her off..”by the way how was your shower last night” he cocked his head with a grin and she felt her eyes get wide, what the hell!..”we could make that little fantasy of yours reality” he went to touch her hair and she grabbed his wrist hard..

“try and touch me and your hand wont be the only thing broken” she said as she glanced down at his very obvious erection that was straining hard against his jeans..

“is that a challenge?” he grinned..

“Piss off mcbain” she snapped as she shoved him back and quickly got into her car, he now stood at her drivers side door..

“well I guess you dont want to hear about what I learned about Mitch Lawrence” he shrugged his shoulders and her eyes got wide, that was the man who had acquired the book in question..”but if you want to be all hostile” he turned from her car door and she huffed loud as she opened her car door..

“Hey!” she yelled out to him as he got to his car, of course it had to be a muscle car, as if he would drive anything less..

“no its ok, im sure you can do this all on your lonesome” he said as he opened his car door, a smirk on his face..

“what did you find out” she snapped as she stormed over to him and he slowly turned and faced her..

“whats the magic word?” he grinned and she narrowed her eyes..”come on just ask nicely, would it kill you”

“this coming from you, yeah it probably would” she said angrily but he just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips..”what do you know” she was getting annoyed now..

“You really cant do it can you” he raised an eyebrow..

She sighed heavily...”forget it, your probably lying anyways” she turned from him..

“alright... but when I have the book safe in my hands” he said as she got to her car again and she huffed as she spun around..”You do remember that I can get into locked places and word is that he has it locked in a safe room”

“then why havent you already done so, huh?” she challenged him and he didnt say anything..”Cause you need me, dont you” she turned this on him..

“oh I wouldnt be so cocky sweetheart” he grinned but it was a tight one..

“Fine!” she snapped angrily as she stormed over to him..”can you please tell me what you know” she said sarcastically as she stood in front of him..

“well that wasnt really nice” he smirked and she narrowed her eyes..”alright dont get your panties in a bunch” he said as he stood there..”Come on and we can talk” he said as he gestured for his car..

“Oh I am not getting in your car” she said quickly as she stood there..

“well then I guess you wont know” he smiled as he began to get into his car..

“I can just follow you in my car” she said with annoyance as he smiled..

“well it was good talking to you, good luck with the book” he grinned as he revved the engine and she huffed loudly, she wanted to start jumping up and down like a kid and screaming this wasnt fair but instead she stormed to the passenger side door that he had opened..

“If your lying, I swear” Natalie said warningly as she looked at him in the car and he revved the engine again, with a deep breath she got in and he smirked at her and then before she knew what was happening he was leaning over her and for a second she thought he may kiss her, I mean his face was literally inches from hers and she couldnt breathe but then she heard the click on the seatbelt and he gave her a very knowing and sensual smile..

“safety first” he grinned and then he was peeling out of the parking lot as she braced herself..

He drove like an absolute madman as natalie tried to act unaffected but it was extremley hard to do especially with him whipping around the corners and barely getting hit by oncoming traffic, to say she was a bundle of anxiety ridden nerves would be an understatement. She could barely breath as she clutched onto the seat and stared straight forward, she was almost positive he had a huge grin on his face but she refused to look at him and give him the satisfaction..

He pulled up to a large estate that was behind even larger iron bars that surrounded the place like a damn fortress, she couldnt wait to get the hell out of that car and as soon as he pulled in front of the large house she did just that..

“something wrong?” he smirked as he too got out..

“You should not be allowed to drive” she snapped at him as her body still shook..

“ah come on, it was fun, admit it” he smirked as he came around the car and she glared at him..He ignored it as he walked up to the front door and it immediately opened as an older gentleman with gray hair stood there..

“shall I get you and your guest a drink Sir” the man said and natalie couldnt hide the roll of her eyes, so he had a butler, of course he did!

John glanced at natalie and then back at the man..” Two whiskeys nigel and maybe a snack” John said as the man nodded and Natalie really took a moment to stare at this huge place, I mean it was enormous..

Inside the ceilings were vaulted and a massive staircase was directly in front of the main lobby, she eyed the paintings on the walls, one catching her immediately, it was of the Mona Lisa and if she wasnt mistaken it looked like the real deal..

“I have varied tastes” he smirked as if he was reading her mind..

“Is that real?” she said in shock and he shrugged his shoulders but with a grin on his face as he walked into a large room that was filled with a wall to wall television and a minibar as well as a sofa that wrapped around the entire room..This place was incredible and she hated to admit it but it was really nicely decorated, even down to the red satin drapes on the windows..

“I take it you approve?” he said as he walked over to nigel but kept an eye on her as he grabbed two glasses from the older man and then walked back over to her..

“I dont think I have ever been around so many stolen items in my life” she said dryly as he shook his head..

“ah Natalie no need to hate” he grinned as he handed her the glass of whiskey and she looked at it..”Trust me it isnt poison” he smirked as he took a sip and stared at her as she glared at him..

“why did you bring me here” she said quickly as she took a sip..

“well I couldnt necessarily go and speak with so many people around, plus im fond of my home” he walked over to the couch and sat, patting beside him, he looked at her as she walked to the far wall and refused to sit down..

“i didnt come here to hang out, what do you know about Mitch” she said quickly, she would keep this completely professional..

“You dont waste time, do you” he leaned back on the couch as he sipped his drink..

“I dont like my time being wasted” she said with aggitation..

“Point noted but its not really like you have anything pressing to get to” he smiled..

“I hate to break it to you John but my personal life is none of your concern, tell me what you know” she snapped again..

“hasnt anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue” he smiled as he stood now and finished off his drink and walked over to the bar as natalie backed up some..

“Im starting to feel like you dont know anything at all” she put one arm over her chest as she held the glass with the other one..

“are you always this uptight” he said quickly as he glanced at her and poured another drink..

“Only when im surrounded by obnoxious company” she said with a tight smile..

“and here I thought we were off to a great start” he smiled as he sipped his second glass of whiskey..”Ok, work first play later” he grinned big..

“In your dreams” she rolled her eyes..

“apparently in yours” he smirked and her face dropped..

“stop lurking in my mind!” she snapped at him...”and I wasnt thinking about you” she said sternly as her heart began to raced and he walked over to her as she backed up more..

“really? Then why do you keep moving away from me, if your so unaffected” he smiled and she stopped moving now..

“Maybe im afraid I will catch something” she said with a tight smile..”Im not in the mood for games” 

“well then atleast we both can agree on something” he stepped right in front of her and she sucked in a deep breath..God she was having an extremley hard time trying to control herself with him so close, she hated how traitorous her body had become, especially with him being so close, she glanced at his full lips and then quickly looked away..He licked his lips seductively and then walked past her and she finally let out the breath she had been holding..

“Ive had some run ins with the man in question, he owns a small island off of New York City and he is a collector of sorts” he began as she turned and faced him now but his back was to her and she couldnt help but check out his ass and what an ass it was..”You know uh, if you keep on checking me out like this” he said as he turned his head and smirked at her and she quickly looked away..

“Nice try buddy but maybe you should stop walking around, your making me dizzy” she said quickly as she moved to the couch and sat down..She quickly sipped her drink..

“so like I was saying” he said as he came in front of her now and then sat down directly next to her, his muscular thigh leaning against hers but she told herself she wasnt going to allow him to win this time and so she leaned back in the couch and crossed her barely covered legs, her denim skirt rising high, two could play at this game and he looked at her legs long and hard..

“You know its rude to stare” she smiled big as his eyes landed on her and they were burning hot with desire and she ignored the feeling deep in her belly..”You were saying?” she smiled again.. Two could definitely play this game and she was sure she would win..

“No one gets on his island without an invitation but I just so happened to have one and for this weekend” he smiled as he licked his lips..

“Your lying” she said quickly even as her heart raced, god why did he have to be so damned attractive??

“he is holding a special gala this weekend and everyone who is anyone is coming” he looked over her body again..

“and he just cant wait to be in your company?” she said sarcastically as she downed the rest of her drink..

“well I am incredibly wealthy and powerful” he smiled as she stared straight forward, ok so sitting this close to him was definitely not working out, his body heat was literally driving her crazy.

“You know someone of your stature shouldnt be worried about wealth, shouldnt saving innocence be on the top of your to do list” she said quickly and he seemed to look taken back, oh a soft spot, she pushed more...”when exactlly do you find the time to do your so called job, I mean between stealing priceless works of art and all”

“Clever girl” he said with a tight smile as he stood now, she was surprised to see he looked pissed and pissed was good, she stood too as he walked over to the bar..

“I mean you had taken vows, right? To protect innocence” she raised an eyebrow and she watched his back tighten some as he poured a drink..”actually when was the last time you had” she began as he spun and faced her with pissed eyes..

“what I do is none of your business, got it!” he snapped angrily and she was actually taken back some..”You want to get down to business then so be it, your starting to bore me” he said quickly and she was shocked to see him looking so pissed..”word is he has it locked in a vault and come this weekend we'll go get it” he was still angry as he walked past her and part of her sort of felt bad now..”dont start feeling pity for me” he said angrily as he got right in front of her..

“But i” she said softly now, she couldnt help but feel for him, had something happened to him, I mean it must of..

“Dont get things confused Natalie..” he got dangerously close now..”I want to fuck you,not sit around and talk about my privvy business” his hand went to her chin..”so unless your willing to put out”

She backed up from him quick..”your suppose to be a warrior of god not some high tech thief! You were sworn to protect” she began to get loud and within seconds he had her pinned against the wall his strong arms on hers as he looked at her..

“dont tell me what I am suppose to do, I make my own decisions, I live life my way!” he barked at her loud as she swallowed hard..She searched his eyes and he quickly backed up, calling Nigel as he did so, within seconds Nigel was coming back in the room..”bring Miss Natalie back home” he said as he began to leave the room and natalie was truly speechless..”be ready by 6pm on saturday” he said as he stormed out of the room and she stood there, barely able to understand what had occurred but she was gonna find out, that she knew for sure..

Natalie was dropped off in a limo in front of her apartment building and she got out quick, her mind was racing now as she thought about John.. Why had he reacted that way? What the hell had happened to him, I mean he was a warrior of god, he had taken vows and yet he lived his life so recklessly, she quickly got in her apartment and saw it was empty and she flipped open her laptop as she logged in to the CDA's webpage and she ran a search on John McBain, it came back as a private file that was locked and she sighed as she leaned back but then her mind went to Gigi, if anyone knew something about John then it would definitely be her and with that she called her friend..

John stormed over to the elevator, he was beyond livid as he stared at the open doors and the small enclosed space, with a deep breath he turned and headed up the large staircase, his mind was everywhere now. Why couldnt she just shut the fuck up and let him pleasure her, why did she have to look at him that way? He may have the title warrior of god but he hadnt protected innocence in decades and that wasnt about to start anytime soon.. His gods had let him down and he would never forgive them, NEVER!

He took the five flights of stairs to his large bedroom, he stormed over to his large closet and quickly stepped inside, grabbing a box from the top shelf, it was a safety deposit box and he took out a key that he had in his pocket and opened it, inside was a portrait of a blonde haired woman and he closed his eyes..Images of Caitlyn filled his head, she had been his innocent so very long ago and he had done everything in his power to keep her safe and yet she still died, in his arms too. He quickly slammed the deposit box closed and yelled for Nigel, the man appeared in seconds..

“Sir?” Nigel said quickly..

“round up some guests for me and then take the rest of the night off” he said quickly as he turned from the man..He knew that Nigel knew what he wanted, it was what he always wanted, the one thing that could make him forget every horrible detail of his life, sex and a lot of it..


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Gigi looked at her friend as they sat across from one another at the table..”its forbidden for me to discuss this with you Natalie” she said seriously..

“Gigi this is me your talking about here plus I am being forced to work with him” natalie said with aggitation..

“have you tried asking him?” Gigi said softly..

“yeah that didnt go over very well, why hasnt he saved an innocent in so long, I know this is big Gi” Natalie began..

Gigi looked down at the table..”he's a complicated man natalie, and im not going to lie he has turned his back on the gods” she shook her head..

“but why, I mean something must of happened” Natalie said quickly..”and why the hell would Bo even want his help, I mean he must know”

“John isnt a bad person natalie, he isnt evil just, lost..confused” Gigi said softly..

“Oh I could think of other words to call him” Natalie said with a shake of her head..

“if Bo trusts him then you should too” Gigi said quickly..

“Oh I dont, not one bit” Natalie said seriously even though now she was feeling sorry for him more then anything..

“there is more to him then meets the eye” Gigi said softly..

“come on Gi, just tell me, im suppose to be heading out with him this weekend and I cant help but wonder what his motivation is, I mean he is a warrior, he can leap through time so why doesnt he just do that and get the book, it doesnt make sense” she said quickly..

“Your going to have to figure this out for yourself Natalie, im sorry” she said softly as natalie sighed..”but a little trust goes a long way” she smiled at her friend..

“Yeah well that is easier said then done” Natalie sighed heavily..John was hiding something, she knew that much and if Gigi wouldnt tell her what it was then she would figure it out on her own, one way or another she would get to the bottom of the mystery around John McBain...

Darkness surrounded John as his nightmare took over, it was a different time now, one from so long ago and he could hear her screams as they went straight through to the core of his soul.. He was breathing heavy and standing in the woods, Castle Loch was right ahead of him as he took off running..

His senses wildly alert as he stopped a few hundred feet from the enclosed castle, dark magic spilled out into the air creating a cloud that turned thick black, he could see the guards on the towers, they knew he was there, they could sense him too and they waited perched for attack, she screamed again and this time he doubled over in pain, she was going to die, he felt it and so he ran..

He ran like thunder, crashing into the opening of the woods onto the field, he was just a moving target now but he took everything in him and ran with speed like none other as arrows landed all around him narrowly missing him but one clipped his shoulder, he kept running just mere feet from the large wooden doors that held so much evil inside, an arrow came through his arm now and it stung as it pierced flesh and came through the other side, without thinking he grabbed the arrow and tore it from his arm, roaring as if he was an animal until he tossed it aside and grabbed both handles of the door, the bells began to ring off, he grinned to himself and with all the power in him he literally tore the doors from the hinges and tossed them as if they were nothing but paper weights..

Immediately he saw them, the creatures of the night, longing for blood and for his soul, they charged him and he ran at them equally as hard, drawing his sword at the last second, he swung it wildly, decapitating three demons at once but more kept coming, he pierced them with his sword, some he just grabbed and threw with incredible speed watching them smash into the concrete walls falling lifelessly, it was a masacre down there, another cry and his eyes darted to the far right tower, his eyes locked with a pair of bright red ones, it was him and today he was going to die..

One more demon in his way and he sliced him in two as if it was nothing, all the while watching their eyes, he tore into the tower, he felt invincible now, more power was coming, he could feel the gods around him, his power seem to heighten and he ran up the stairs, leaping great distances to get to her, he saw the door and felt her slowly dying and he pulled it quickly tossing it aside as he ran in, he could hear the calvary coming, it was war..

He spun into the dark room and there she was, chained and bound on the floor, blood covering her gown as she picked up her head and looked him in the eye, he wanted to run to her, free her but a blow to the back of his head sent him flying against a near by wall, he immediately got his footing and turned to face Moray, his eyes red and a smile on his face..

"such a sweet moment, too bad you wont be alive long enough to enjoy your sweet Cait" Moray laughed as he showed his piercing teeth..

"Try me" was all he said as he lunged for the demon, he would save her, he would die doing so, their bodies hit in mid air and it sounded as though thunder had rang off, they crashed to the ground and the place actually shook...

"she's mine, my seed lies within her!" moray called out as John took what energy he had left and he pushed it at him, sending him flying, he quickly grabbed for his sword and charged at the demon.."I gave her so much pleasure she cried my name!" Moray taunted him as two swords now clanged together..

"I'll never let you have her, NEVER!" he yelled as he saw the perfect oppourtunity and hit flesh, a surprised Moray yelled out, his face becoming distorted as he became enraged, he slammed his sword again as they battled, both of their energy depleting fast as they fought, he looked for an opening and saw it, a jagged hook stuck from one of the walls, he tossed down his sword and charged the demon with his bare hands and every last bit of energy he had, Moray looked taken off guard and John grabbed him and spun him around as he yelled.."Now you DIE!" a burst of energy filled the room and immediately John saw his friends appear and then just like that Moray evaporated in his hands.."No!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted for a moment, he had wanted him dead, he dropped to the ground exhausted and then he heard her whimper and he immediately ran to her, dropping beside her, he went to put his hand on her face..

"dont! Dont you touch me, not now, not ever, this is your fault, YOUR fault, he wanted You, he did this because of YOU!" she shouted at him with tears and her tone tore through him, straight to his heart, she hated him, he felt broken..

"Please" his voice was hard with emotion as he looked at her battered body..

"Steele get her, get her now, bring her to the sanctuary" his friend Macneil shouted as John looked at him.."we need to go now"

Steele swooped her up and then was running with her as John laid there on the ground, he wanted to die, he had sworn to protect her and he failed, she hated him, he hated himself..

John woke with a start as sweat covered his body and his heart raced, it took him a moment to realize that it was just a dream but one that held truth.. The feeling of a hand coming down on his bare arm made him turn his head quick and he saw the three women laying in his bed, all beautiful, all naked but he wanted nothing to do with them now and he jumped from his bed as though it was on fire..

“John?” one of the girls said sweetly as she sat up..

“get out” John said as he grabbed for his jeans and she blinked in shock at him as the other girls began to wake as well..”I said get out, NOW, all of you!” his voice rumbled through the room and they quickly jumped up, fear on their faces as they quickly grabbed their clothes and took off..

He breathed heavy as he ran a hand through his long hair, he didnt even feel sated now, even after having three women for nearly six hours, if anything he felt annoyed, frustrated and his mind immediately went to her, she had brought this on, she had brought back the nightmares after all this time..He quickly shook his head as he stood there breathing deep..

“Sir? Sir is everything alright” Nigel said with concern as he stood in the doorway..

John felt the walls closing in around him as images flowed through his mind..”I will get your medicine” Nigel said as though he could tell what John had needed and he tried to control his breathing, it was just a dream, nothing but a fucking dream!

By the morning Natalie sat at her desk at the CDA, she was staring at the file in her hand but her mind was everywhere but there..She couldnt help but wonder why John had reacted the way he did..The sound of a knock on her door snapped her from her thoughts as Cris peeked his head inside..

“got a minute” he said wearily and she sighed as she waved him in..”Listen about the other night” he began as she sighed..

“I know your intentions were good” Natalie said as he blinked in shock..

“so your not going to argue with me?” he said with surprise and she sighed..

“it was reckless to run out there alone, I get it” she breathed heavy..”and... I guess I owe you a thank you”

“wow and an apology, what has gotten into you” he smiled big..

“would you like me to take it back” she said with a raised eyebrow as he smiled..

“Nope” he grinned..”so whatcha working on now?” he smiled..

Cris was like Gigi in the sense that he too had other wordly powers, his was the ability take out a target even if from many yards away, he was a sharp shooter and rumor had it he was atleast a hundred years old even though he only looked maybe twenty five. He had short cropped blonde hair, a very toned body and a smile at times that was contagious, it wasnt a secret either that he had been crushing on Natalie for years now too but she wouldnt dare go there, he was just too nice for his own good..

“tell me what you know about John McBain” she said quickly as his eyes got wide but before he could answer her door opened and she looked up to see the man in question standing there, he looked absolutely mouth watering in a dark navy blue button down shirt and black slacks, his hair as unruly as ever but in that sexy kind of way..

“didnt anyone ever tell you that it is rude to snoop around” John said with a piercing look at her and then at Cris who immediately stood up, it was apparent that he feared the man..

“i gotta go” Cris said quickly and then he was leaving as John moved from the door..

“Please dont tell me that is your type” John smirked and she was half glad that he was back to being his usual arrogant self..

“wouldnt you love to know” she snapped back at him with a tight smile..

“Honestly I dont care either way as long as we both know that you want to be under me as I fuck you senseless” he grinned big and she couldnt help the heat that flushed her skin but she sucked it back quick..

“are we going to have this useless conversation every time” she rolled her eyes..

He quickly closed her door and she swallowed hard as he turned and faced her..”we could just get down to business” his tone was seductive as he walked over to her desk and leaned on it with his hands, bringing his face close to hers as his eyes searched hers..”You want me” he smiled..

“Your too cocky for your own good” she said quickly as she pushed her chair back and stood, making distance between them..

“when was the last time you actually had a man in your bed, one that could control your body in ways you never imagined” he smirked as he licked his lips..

“I hate to break it to you John but this attitude of yours is actually very much a turn off” she stood her ground..

“Is it now?” he smiled as he came around her desk but she refused to move from that spot, she wasnt going to let him win this time..”actually I think you like it, it excites you as much as it does me”

“dont you have some poor helpless girl to seduce” she smiled sarcastically..

“wheres the challenge in that” he raised an eyebrow and then stepped closer to her and she sucked in a deep breath as he looked over her body, she wore a knee length black skirt with a form fitting white button down blouse, chunky heels on her feet that made her nearly as tall as him..”i like the librarian look” he smiled approvingly and she rolled her eyes..

“yeah well the old perverted man look is a bit disgusting” she smiled big and went to step back as his hand came onto her wrist and he pulled her close, so close that her breasts crushed into his chest..

“we both know there is nothing old about me” he breathed heavy and it took everything in her to pull her wrist back as she swallowed hard again..

“Must I remind you of what happened the other day” she glanced down at his crotch and then back at him..”Unless you want to be laying on the ground again” she smiled..

“the next time I am laying on the ground it will be because your riding my cock” he grinned and her eyes got wide at his forwardness and before she could respond a knock was heard on her door and she quickly backed up now as Bo stepped in, looking at them both..

“Oh good your both here” Bo said as he walked into the room more and natalie quickly tried to regain her composure..”I take it that everything is set in motion?” Bo looked between them and natalie could barely think much less speak but John did before she could anyways..

“all taken care of Bo, by tomorrow night the book will be secure” John said quickly as he began to walk to the door..Natalie just watched him..”Until then” he smiled at natalie and then stepped out of the door, natalie literally was a bundle of nerves..

“Natalie?” Bo said quickly as she shook her head quick..

“why did you have to put me with him Bo, seriously he is so damn barbaric” she snapped as she sat at her desk, her body was still reeling from being so close to him..

“thats probably because he should be living in the 1500's” Bo said nonchalantly and her eyes got wide..

“what?” she said in shock..

“You didnt know?” Bo said somewhat shocked..”he should be living in the 1500's, he's only been here in our time for fifty years”

“that doesnt make any sense, why is he here” she began with confusion..

“dont worry about that, the fact of the matter is that he is here and we need him”Bo said seriously but Natalie couldnt help but wonder why the hell he choose to live here when his time was back in the 1500's, she had just assumed he had been around for so long that he had survived up until now..”we need that book” he said quickly..

“Your telling me that John should be in the 1500's” she couldnt help it,she needed to know and understand this..

“that hardly matters now Natalie, what matters is that he is willing to help and we could use all the help we can get” he said matter of factly as he walked to the door..

“how do you know that you can even trust him” Natalie said quickly as Bo stopped at the door and turned and faced her..

“everyone deserves a chance natalie, even John” he said as he stepped out of her office..”Watch out for Mitch ok, he may be all human but even humans can be evil” he said as he left and she stood there feeling more confused then ever..

The rest of her day was a blur, she had literally one more day until she would be meeting Mitch Lawrence in person and even that much closer to getting her hands on that book but her mind kept helplessly going to John, why had he settled in her time, why not back in his own time. It was common knowledge that the warriors could time travel and they had frequently but they always went back to their time, hadnt they? From what she had recalled after her first few years with the CDA it was frowned upon for a warrior of god to live in the present time, especially when they had a chance of running into their future self but no one seemed concerned of John running into his older self, why was that, had he maybe not survived the ages after all?? She had so many questions and no answers.

She watched from her office as Bo stepped out of his and an idea hit her as she quickly snuck out of her room and darted quickly into Bo's, his computer was on and logged in and she immediately put Johns name into the search and a smile came over her face as she saw his file come up, she kept looking at the door as she pulled out a flash drive and began downloading the data, her heart racing as she did so, if Bo was going to be reluctant about telling everything he knew about John then she was left no choice, she could hear him coming back to the office as she watched the uploading signal hit 90% then 95, she felt herself trembling as she stood there, Bo was literally outside the door now talking to someone, seconds later she grabbed the flash drive and immediately closed down the page as she ran to the door, hiding behind it..

Bo was distratced as he spoke to someone and then she heard him say..”alright show me what you found” and then he was walking away as she peeked out the door and without another thought she quickly left with the flash drive in hand..

She had almost made it to the exit as Gigi came up to her..”is everything ok?” she said with concern to natalie..

“yeah just work” natalie said quickly, it literally felt like that flash drive was burning a whole in her skin, she couldnt wait to read it..

“Your not mad at me, are you?” Gigi continued..

“of course not” natalie said quickly..

“good cause I really think that working with John will be good, for both of you” she said sweetly..

“yeah well I beg to differ” natalie said honestly..

“I know you think he is up to no good but I really think he is turning a new leaf” Gigi smiled..

“You trust too easily” natalie shook her head..

“I cant help it, its who I am” Gigi smiled..

“well I guess thats why im not empathic” Natalie stood there..

“come on lets go get something to eat, its getting late and I dont know about you but im starved” Gigi smiled.. Natalie wanted nothing more then to run home and pop that flash drive in her computer but she was never good at saying no to Gigi, especially when she looked at her that way..

“sure” Natalie forced a smile, the flash drive would just have to wait..

“Up for pizza, I know a great place” Gigi beamed and then they were leaving as Natalie put the flash drive into her purse..

Pizza on the board walk had been exactlly what natalie needed even though she had been wanting to rush home, it wasnt often that she had moments like this, it was actually kind of nice having Gigi around. They talked about girly things, mainly about the newest movies, she had missed this, being with her best friend..

The smell of the sweet salt air, the sound of crashing waves behind them and with the sun setting leaving a purple haze behind was absolutely breath taking..”how about a rootbeer float?” Gigi grinned as she stood up..

“i thought you'd never ask” Natalie laughed as she watched Gigi walk up to one of the shops on the boardwalk, Natalie looked back out at the water, it really was peaceful here but then a chill came over her, a chill that she recognized immediately, it was one filled with evil intent and she stood somewhat alarmed as she looked around but nothing was there, just a boardwalk full of people enjoying the beautiful night.. She tried to hoan in on her senses as she looked around and then a faint cry was heard and she wasnt sure if it was just in her head cause no one looked the least bit alarmed but it got louder and she began to run towards it now, someone was in trouble, she could feel it..

She could faintly hear Gigi calling after her as she ran but she couldnt stop now, the screams were getting louder as she jumped onto the soft sand, her heels digging into the ground making it nearly impossible to run, she quickly kicked them off and darted down the beach, her eyes were straining everywhere and then she saw it. A black form looming over someone, right under the board walk and she ran even faster..As she neared the black form it turned and looked at her, eyes as red as blood and fangs as big as daggers, beneath it was a helpless young girl in her twenties crying out in pain..

“get away from her!” she yelled out as she grabbed her dagger from her bag and lunged at the beast but it disappeared as she got close and she fell straight onto sand as the terrified girl scrambled to her feet..”Go...now” Natalie said to her as the girl looked at her with frightened eyes..”NOW!” she yelled out as the girl began to run and as Natalie turned she saw the blackness once more and it crashed down on her as her dagger and purse got thrown aside..

She wrestled against the darkness as it threatened to take her very life, the overwhelming evil sickened her as she striked the beast in the face and it laughed at her, foam coming from its teeth, she quickly grabbed for another knife that was hidden on her waist but the demon had grabbed her hands, roughly shoving them above her head as it pressed its body against hers..

“not so strong now are you, Natalie” the demon smiled at her and she did the only thing she could think of, she pushed her knee up hard, hitting it in the groin as she knocked it off of her and she scrambled to her feet, trying to get her knife from her waist but he was already standing again and seething with anger..”stupid bitch, now im going to make sure this hurts” he yelled at her as he lunged but just as she got her knife out, plunging it deep into the belly of the beast, but he didnt go down like she had expected, instead he grabbed her by the throat and held her up as her feet dangled and she frantically tried to get his hands off of her neck but everything was fading in and out. No she couldnt pass out, not now!

She knew in another second she would be surrounded by darkness and then god knows what he would do to her, she would rather die then be held prisoner by this son of a bitch and then for some odd unforesee reason she thought of John, his image coming into her head as she struggled and before everything went black she felt herself crashing to the ground, the demons head severed as her eyes closed..


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Natalie's eyes began to flutter open as she tried to focus in on her surroundings, images of what had just took place immediately came front and center in her mind as she sat up straight, her mind on over drive as she looked around the large bedroom not recognizing it at all and then the door opened and she quickly scrambled to her feet, where the hell was she?

“well I have to say I wasnt expecting to get you in my bed this way” John said as he came into the room and more images began to flash through her confused mind, One minute she was literally gasping for air and the next she was hitting the ground as she watched the demons head roll onto the ground before her..

She blinked in shock as she stood there now and looked at him, had he saved her? Before she could answer he spoke..”you know your no good to me dead” he said as if he had read her mind, he walked over with a glass in his hand..

“this is...your place? Your bedroom?” she said with a shake of her head as he neared her..

“and my bed and might I add that you fit perfectly in it” he smirked as he held a glass out to her..

“You saved me” she couldnt help the shocked words that came out of her mouth..

“i wouldnt necessarily call it saving, I was in the neighborhood” he said nonchalantly as she took the drink now..”but would it be too much to ask that you try not to get yourself killed” he said as he turned from her and headed for the door..

“wheres Gigi?” she said as she stood there..

“she stayed to give a statement” he said as he got to the door and then stopped..”Im getting some food prepared so when your ready” he said as he began to leave the room..

Her heart began to race, she was so damn confused..”My purse” she called out and he turned and faced her now..She glanced at her heels on the floor and she quickly began to put them on..

“Now that I cant help you with” he said as she sighed, her purse had everything in it, including the flash drive..”Im sure you can buy a new one” he said as he left and she sighed even heavier as she stood there and then slowly sipped the wine..

Natalie looked at the room as she stood there completely alone, he had come and saved her but why, he hasnt saved anyone in years and yet he had saved her, regardless of his excuse..She finished off the glass and walked around the room, his bedroom..

It was very masculine in style and the bed had to be atleast a double king, it was enormous and she couldnt help but wonder how many women had been in it, why did she even care? She shook her head quick as she began opening his dresser drawers but they only held clothes, she eyed the closet and quickly went over to it, this was her chance, possibly her only chance to search his bedroom but the closet was just filled with more clothes, suits and shoes..But then at the corner of her eye she saw something, a box of sorts on the top shelf and she quickly looked to the door then back at it as she pulled it down, it was a safety deposit box and it was locked..She shook it some as things rattled inside, what the hell was in the box? She heard footsteps and she quickly pushed it back onto the shelf as she tried to compose herself, Nigel was coming in the room..

“Dinner is served Miss Natalie” he said with a pleasant smile..

“thanks” she said quickly as she followed him out, putting all thoughts of that box and his bedroom behind her..

His house was extremly well decorated, the walls had priceless works of art on it and the furnishings were contemporary and stunning, honestly she couldnt wrap her head around him.. Nigel lead her to the dining room as John sat at the head of the very long table, food was on two plates and he had already begun eating, he didnt say anything to her as she took a seat..

Natalie stared at her food and her glass of wine..”dont tell me your a vegetarian” he finally broke the silence as he looked at her..

“actually it all looks really good” she said wearily..He didnt say anything as he continued to eat..He really had saved her.. He looked up now..

“Like I said you are better alive then dead, I have never been into necrofilia” he said dryly and now she rolled her eyes, yep here it was back to sex talk..

“Your still not getting me into bed” she said firmly as she looked at the steak before her..

“I think I already did” he smirked as she looked at him..”but next time it will be under better circumstances” he smiled and she quickly looked at her plate..

“You know we could have a conversation that doesnt revolve around sex” she said as she took a bite of the steak and it was so tender, so mouth watering good, she hadnt realized how hungry she was..

“and what fun would that be” he grinned wide..

“well considering that a very valuable book is in the wrong hands” she said blantantly and now he looked annoyed..

“we'll have the book tomorrow” he said dryly as he began to eat again..

“why dont you just leap into the vault and get it” she finally said as he looked at her..He didnt answer her and she sighed as she continued to eat..

They ate in relative silence as they sat there by the time Natalie was done eating he had already got up and left the room, he was being very strange today she kept thinking as she got up but when she turned her was standing right there and it sort of took her off guard..

“You do an awful lot of thinking about me considering you cant stand me” he raised an eyebrow..

“well maybe you should stop reading my mind” she said with a roll of her eyes as her skin flushed..

“now why would I do that when I like everything I hear” he licked his lips seductively..

Natalie rolled her eyes again and went to walk past him but he blocked her with his body..”you know this is the second time I saved you as you like to put it” he smiled some and she could feel the enormous heat rolling off of him..”I would say that you owe me” he grinned..

“wow does everything with you have a price” she said sarcastically but her heart was racing dangerously fast..

“what can I say, im a business man, I like to negotiate” he smiled..

“of course you do” she smiled big and then pushed past him..”Unfortunately you couldnt afford me” she said as she made her way out of the room, he grinned as he followed her..

“is everything in here really stolen” she said knowing that he was coming into the livingroom even though she didnt turn to look at him..Even being in that place for the second time she couldnt believe how many artifacts there was..

“I like art” he smiled and she turned now to face him..

“You have more then enough money to buy anything you want” she shook her head, she just didnt get him..

“Old habits are hard to break” he grinned as he sauntered over to her, licking his lips as he did so, she quickly backed up, the air was thick and unbearable..

“Yeah well your bound to get caught one day and then what” she swallowed hard as she backed up some from him..

“You underestimate me” he shook his head..”I am very, very good at what I do” he kept walking towards her as she kept backing up..

“stealing priceless works of art isnt hardly a bragging right” she felt her throat get dry as she continued to move..

“You say tomatoe, I say tomato” he shrugged..”but enough about that” he looked her body up and down..”I have something else in mind” she knew exactlly what he was referring to and even though her body was absolutely on fire from his gaze she wasnt about to give in but her legs hit into the couch and she stopped as he came closer..

“Maybe if you focused more of your energy on helping others” she began as he got right in front of her..

“maybe if you stop running from me” he grinned as he stood inches in front of her..

“Im not running” she breathed hard as she looked around quick, god his aura was so male, so thick she could barely breath, he reeked of sexual desire and she couldnt help because she did too..

“thats not what it looks like from over here” he stared at her lips and then up to her eyes..”One night with me and you would forget all about your boy toys” he rasped..

“No thanks, your lists of conquests are too long for me and frankly I would get bored” she forced the words out and he smiled, like really smiled..

“You think about my conquests?” he raised an eyebrow and she swallowed hard..

“In your dreams” she felt the air leaving her lungs as she stood there, he was just so damn close..

“theres a funny thing about dreams natalie, some say it is our self conscious way of dealing with things we want and you would know all about that, wouldnt you” his hand came up and brushed a piece of her hair back as she sucked in a deep breath..Before she could say anything the door bell was heard ringing and he smiled big as his hand lingered on her face..”looks like your ride is here” he said as his finger moved down her neck and then he was walking past her as she tried to compose herself, my god she had almost gave in..

The next thing she heard was Gigi's voice..”Oh thank god your ok” Gigi said as she came into the room and ran up to Natalie, hugging her tight as natalie looked over at John who was watching her closely..”thank you John” Gigi said quickly towards him and he shrugged his shoulders as if unaffected..”were you hurt?” Gigi began to inspect her..

“Im fine” Natalie said nervously now..

“thank god John came when he did but how did you know” she looked to John..

“good luck I suppose” he walked past them..”drive careful” he said as he left the room and natalie let out the deep breath she had been holding..

“did I walk in on something?” Gigi asked with curiostity..

“not at all but I need a shower and a change of clothes” Natalie began to leave the room and head to the door..

“I debriefed Bo on what I saw” Gigi said as they neared the door..

“did you see my purse?” natalie asked quickly..

“did you lose it? I didnt see it” Gigi said quickly and Natalie sighed..

“thats fine” she sighed heavily, so much for looking at that flash drive..”come on lets go” Natalie said as they quickly left, John was standing in the dining room now and his hand was on her purse and his other hand held a flash drive and he looked at it..

“Oh Natalie what exactlly are you up to” he said as he held the flash drive in his hand tight..

Natalie had an awful time trying to sleep that night, maybe it was her nerves from what had occurred, maybe it was her run in yet again with John, she still couldnt believe he had come to her rescue, had he been following her or maybe it was just the anxiety of meeting up with Mitch Lawrence. She had to admit that she was a bit of a hermit, with her line of work she couldnt help it. She did a lot better with evil then humans and Mitch was as human as they came and now she was going to a party, she hated parties and what she had read up on Mitch, well she hated him too..

He was your typical snobby millionaire, making his money on wall street when others were losing a ton, she couldnt help but wonder if he had contacts, maybe not so human contacts that could see into the future. Bo had assured her that Mitch was human but evil no less and she could see why. He was ruthless and his appetite for young women apparently held no bounds, his newest fling was a girl almost thirty years younger then him but Natalie had to admit it, he was rather attractive for a man in his fifties..

He had short salt and pepper cropped hair, he dressed in designer suits and his smile was decieving, she had seen numerous pictures of him online, all of them at various charity events, so he liked to play the hero so to speak, well she was going to show him she thought to herself..She wondered if he even knew what he held in his possession and part of her assumed he had, otherwise why would he keep it locked away and better yet why would he invite John to a party, millionaire or not, she hoped that she wouldnt find out something about him that would turn her against him, not that there was much to turn, she kept telling herself..

John was as egotistical as they came and even though she was softening towards him she wasnt about to let him fool her, she would have to keep a very short leash on him..

The clock seemed to tick slowly as she laid in her bed, how the hell was she going to sleep after the night she had, her mind went back to being in Johns livingroom and his close proximity, she immediately tried to push the images from her mind, was he lurking in her brain right now?? No she wouldnt give him the satisfaction and with that she fell into a very unrested sleep..

She woke up at the butt crack of dawn, the two hours of sleep she had hadnt help one bit and she felt even more anxious then she had the day before.. She had until 6 pm to get ready and that left a huge chunk of her day ahead of her, she hated that her only real friend in the world was Gigi, she never did allow herself to get close to anyone else, cause getting close meant she could get hurt and she had been hurt enough..

Her mind began to drift to that fateful day, the one when her mother was ruthlessly murdered, she hated to think about it, actually she tried not to think about it at all, it served her no good but she couldnt help but feel the bitterness rise, her life had been changed drastically from that day forward. She had met Bo shortly after, she had joined the CDA and she had learned of the evil that lurked..

She sipped her coffee as she looked over the file of Mitch Lawrence, today she would have to play it cool and being around John made that incredibly hard, she thought of him once more..

The sound of her door bell buzzing made her jump and for a moment she wondered if it was John but then she remembered, he wouldnt knock, he didnt have enough respect in him to do so, no he would just waltz right in, door locked or not, she quickly shook the images from her head as she got to her door, looking through the peep hole she saw Gigi but she hadnt sensed her which was odd and then she saw tears in her eyes and she quickly opened the door..

“Gigi?” she said with concern as Gigi rushed to her, grabbing her hard as she began to cry..”Gigi whats wrong?” natalie said with worry, she had never ever seen her friend this way..

“Oh god Natalie I have made a horrible mistake, just horrible” she cried against natalie even harder..

Natalie closed the door as Gigi pulled back from her..”Im sorry I shouldnt cry on you after everything you went through yesterday” Gigi began to wipe her eyes..

“oh dont even say that, im fine.. what happened” Natalie said softly, she was starting to see why she hadnt felt Gigi's presence, the overwhelming sadness that was filling her was making it hard to breathe, she was really upset!

“its just so horrible and I know better” Gigi sighed dramatically...

“why dont you sit down, let me get you a cup of coffee ok” Natalie began as Gigi nodded her head ok and Natalie went to go do just that..

John had barely slept the night before, he was too anxious with wondering if he would go back to that fateful day, even with the anxiety medications he took, well he couldnt help but feel out of sorts. His mind went to Natalie, he had let her do this to him, and that angered him, he was never out of sorts, atleast not for the last fifty years.. He did as he pleased and he didnt care who he hurt in the process, it was who he was but now he was feeling something, something he couldnt pinpoint and he knew it had everything to do with Natalie.. Nigel had even tried to offer calling some guests over and John just couldnt bring himself to have company, even the kind that he could lose himself in. He was frustrated and annoyed..

He sat at the diningroom table with a cup of coffee in hand and the newspaper in another, he could barely concentrate on it as images of her flashed through his mind, he was so engulfed that he hadnt even noticed the shift in the air and the brillance that came with it..

He looked up in shock as he heard a familiar voice he hadnt heard in so many years..”Tis been a long time friend” Macneil said as he stood in his normal attire which consisted of a cream colored tunic with a red and green plaid kilt, long boots that went up to his knees, it was a sight out of brave heart.. John tensed as anger filled him and he stood..

“what the hell are you doing here” he snapped at his old friend..

“still holdin' on to ye anger I see, dinna suit ye well John” macneil said disapprovingly..

John had known Macneil for many centuries, hundreds to be exact, he had been a long time friend of his father the late Joseph Mcbain and when his father had died in battle Macneil had become like a father to him but that all changed when Cait's fate happened. For macneil had said it was the wish of the gods, the same ones John had been fighting for, the same ones who allowed unspeakable evil to happen to her which ultimately lead to her untimely death by suicide..

“You have no right to be here, I didnt summon you” John snapped at him, his anger fueling him..

“Ye dinna have to, yer pain descends the years” Macneil said with a shake of his head..

“You know they have a saying here that pain only makes you stronger” John said bitterly as he went to leave the room but as he spun around Macneil was there..”do you wish to fight me?” John said angrily..

“i come as a friend, do ye remember what those are?” macneil said as he stood his ground..

“I have enough friends and I surely dont need you!” John snapped at the man that at one time he had respected so much, even loved..Now all he saw was anger, bitterness..

“ye a fool John, do ye think that I dinna ken what ye have been up to, do ye think the gods dinna ken?” Macneil raised his voice now..

John laughed bitterly..”Gods? To hell with your gods, they are yours not mine!”

“ye took the vows John, ye vowed to protect innocence and I gave ye enough time to have yer pity party!” macneil rumbled at him..”ye gone too far”

“dont patronize me Macneil, I owe you nothing, I owe the gods nothing” John yelled back at him..

“ye dinna mean it” Macneil said low..

“Oh I do, trust me, you can have your gods and you can get the hell out of my home!” John stormed past him now, he was fuming pissed..

Macneil followed him..”ye make the gods angry John and ye keep disobeying them and they will make ye pay one way er another” 

“is that suppose to be a threat? I fear no one, I fear nothing!” John barked loudly...

“ye could not prevent what happened to yer innocent” macneil said as John spun to face him now..

“dont you talk about her, your just as much to blame as your damned gods!” John yelled loud..”where were you when she was being beat and raped, where were your gods, was that all part of the plan!” John yelled..”or maybe it was their plan to make her go crazy and cut herself until she bled all over the floor, was that in YOUR PLAN!” he seethed..

“everyone has a plan, a destiny” Macneil said softly..

“a destiny!” John laughed once more..”your gods are sick and so are you!”

“Ye hurting, I get it but that is no reason to turn yer back on faith” Macneil said softly now..

“I have no faith, I have no god” John said through gritted teeth...

“then yer no better then Moray himself” Macneil said low..

“well now were getting somewhere” John said angrily..”you compare me to a demon!' he yelled..

“ye act like one!” Macneil yelled..”tis not a game John, Moray is verra much alive and if ye dinna be careful he will turn ye just like he had done to others” 

“the next time I see him it will be when I am serving his head on a platter!” John snapped..

“ye canna do it without the help of the gods” macneil warned..

“watch me!” John said as he stormed out of the room and away from macneil..

Natalie looked at Gigi with wide eyes, she wasnt expecting to hear what Gigi was saying, this was about a guy, or better yet a god..Gigi had fallen for a warrior of god and to make matters worse he lived in the 1500's..

“i didnt mean for it to happen and I know it is clearly against the rules” Gigi shook her head as if still in shock herself..

“I mean maybe its not so bad” Natalie honestly didnt know what to say, Gigi was always so closed off, Natalie couldnt even remember her ever dating a guy and now she was helplessly in love with a god, it was mind boggling..

“its horrible, he had given his life to the gods, I should of never allowed myself to get so close” Gigi shook her head some more..

“do you even know how he feels, I mean maybe he feels the same as you do” Natalie tried to make her friend feel better..

“it doesnt matter, it would never work, its not suppose to” Gigi said with tears..

“has he said that?” natalie asked..

“he didnt have to natalie, I knew this before I got involved but I just thought that it wouldnt feel like this and it does” Gigi began to cry once more..”oh god what have I done”

“maybe you could talk to him” Natalie said as Gigi looked at her..

“Oh I cant do that” Gigi said as she wiped her tears..”I know what he would say”

“But how can you truly know If you dont talk to him, let him know how you feel” natalie couldnt believe that she out of all people was giving relationship advice..

“he's a god natalie, like a living breathing god, It would be going against his vows and I cant do that, I cant have him go against them for me” she covered her face..

“You know it takes two to tango” Natalie said as Gigi peeked at her through fingers..”i think that your over thinking all of this, he knew what he was getting into as well”

“But maybe its just sex to him, maybe thats all he wanted, I mean he is a warrior for god sake” Gigi shook her head..”I wish I could be like you, I wish I could be unaffected, it would make this so much easier”

Natalie couldnt help but think about what Gigi said, unaffected, was she truly unaffected by John, if she had sex with him could she just leave it at that, she quickly shook her head, no they wouldnt have sex, that was out of the question, he was a damn rogue and heartless!

“what is it?” Gigi asked..

Natalie forced a smile..”nothing... its just...i think you should talk to him Gi, I mean honestly whats the worse thing that could happen, you couldnt possibly feel any worse then you do now”

“i already do feel like crap” Gigi agreed..”maybe it wouldnt be so bad”

“now thats the Gigi I know” Natalie smiled, Gigi smiled a little too..

“but what if he thinks im crazy and what if he expects me to go back in time with him, I mean I couldnt possibly live in 1500” Gigi said with wide eyes..

“You never know unless you talk to him, and im sure you could discuss the whole time change thing to him” Natalie said softly..

“would you do the same thing?” Gigi asked..

“Oh I dont do relationships but then again were two different people” natalie said quickly..”i think you atleast owe it to yourself, your an awesome girl any guy or god would be lucky to have you” she smiled, Gigi smiled some now too..

“I know I did the right thing by coming to you” Gigi stood and so did natalie, they shared a hug..

“You always have a shoulder to lean on but before you decide to make any rash decision promise me that we will talk again” natalie said honestly...

“I promise” Gigi smiled finally..”dont you ever get lonely”

“trust me im too busy with work to get lonely” natalie lied cause in all honesty she was feeling lonely lately, her mind went back to John and she quickly shook the thoughts out, she wasnt going to go there, not ever!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Natalie had opted on a red satin dress, not that she had many dresses to choose from and she had worn this at a galla event years ago that Bo had arranged but she couldnt help but feel out of place as she tried to do something with her long red locks. She couldnt remember the last time she had been this nervous. Not only was she nervous about meeting with Mitch but she was also nervous about seeing John and being around him.

She had spent the majority of her adult like staying away from guys like him, guys in power, if anything she was the one who brought all the power and control but John was pushing her in ways she never thought possible. She actually started to feel sorry for him and she honestly didnt know why exactlly. She knew that something big must of happened to him, something that was most likely on that damn flash drive, the one she never got to look at and then he had that box and what the hell was in it??

Everyone around her including her best friend and boss felt as though John still had some redeeming qualities but even that she was unsure about. She wanted to think that he did but then again he had spent so many years playing those around him and not living by his vows that she found it hard to believe that he was able to redeem himself..

One thing she did know was that she was going to have to watch her thoughts around him and a lot, she would be damned if he had any ammunition to go on..

It was nearly 530 as she put the finishing touches on her makeup and hair, having all this free time today was nerve racking as could be and now she just felt ill as she looked at herself in the mirror, she had to mentally prep herself for this and look at this like any other case she had been on, this one was no different except for the fact that her partner just happened to be a god and one she was ridiculously attracted to even if everything in her told her not to. She had just been grabbing her last few things when her doorbell rang and she froze, she hadnt been expecting anyone, maybe Gigi was coming back to wish her good luck or maybe even her brother who still lay sleeping in his bedroom had a guest coming by, she quickly walked to the door and opened it without looking. Shock over took her as John stood there, fully dressed in a pants suit and tie, he looked amazingly hot and for a moment all she did was stare..

He too was staring as he looked over her body appreciatively, a grin coming upon his lips..”well I have to say that is some dress” his eyes lingered on her and she had to remind herself that he was nothing more then a womanizing jerk, he blinked a bit as if he had heard her and she was sure he did..

“lets just get this thing over with” she said quickly as she looked away from him, this was much better, putting her wall up atleast that way it gave her the upper hand..

“glad to see your in that same chipper mood” he smiled tightly..

She rolled her eyes..”i can drive myself actually” she said quickly as they both stepped out into the hall, she kept her eyes averted from him....

“Oh I dont think so” he said with a smirk as she looked at him now..

“I am fully capable of driving myself” she forced a smile, the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in the car with him for the drive..

“Maybe I forgot to tell you but Mitch thinks were a couple, so suck it up buttercup im your date” he grinned as her eyes got wide..

“what? No” she couldnt believe him as he smiled bigger then quickly latched his arm on hers..”this was not part of the plan” she began to feel dizzy and faint, she wasnt expecting this, she hadnt planned for this..

“Im sorry I thought I told you” he smiled as she tried to pull her arm back but he kept his latched to hers..

“You absolutely did not tell me” she snapped at him, feeling as though she had gotten played big time..

“well good thing for you that you have exactlly twenty mintues to get use to the idea, I mean unless you dont trust yourself with me” he smirked some more..

“You totally played me” she said in shock..

“Now who is being paranoid, I mean I told you it was a party and I was invited and your my guest” he smiled..”Which by the way sweetheart that is one hell of a dress, I definitely approve” he grinned..

“Im not pretending to be your date, im not pretending to be your nothing” she said with annoyance..

“well u could always stay behind then, I mean like you had said I am fully capable of getting my hands on that book by myself” he smiled..

“Oh like hell you are” she said a bit loud..”You know this wasnt part of the plan” she was pissed now..

“You may want to get that attitude out of your system then” he pulled her close and she sucked in a deep breath..”theres no I in teamwork” he grinned..

“But there is one in Idiot and thats exactlly what you are” she snapped at him as she yanked her arm back and stormed past him..

“Oh come on sweetheart, no one likes a sore loser” he said as he followed her..

“go to hell John” she flipped him the finger as she got outside but she was shocked to see a limo waiting there and Nigel standing by the back door, she was in shock for a moment..

“Looking lovely as always Miss Natalie” Nigel said with a polite smile..

“You didnt think I was going to drive did you? I mean we wont be able to get privacy that way” his hand went to the small of her back that was exposed and she jumped forward at the contact and she spun to face him, putting her finger in his face..

“I am only doing this because of that damn book, consider yourself warned” she snapped at him as Nigel opened the car door, she could barely breathe, she almost wished he was driving now cause being around him alone so soon was definitely not what she had in mind..

“whatever you say buttercup” he smiled..

“dont call me that” she warned as she got into the limo, the quarters were large but also very confining and when he got inside he slide right next to her..”You really are a piece of work” she said with annoyance as Nigel closed the car door..

“I will take that as a compliment” he grinned..

“of course you would” she said as she moved down the seat more and quickly grabbed the bottle of champagne that was inside, it was already open and chilled and she took a huge swig of it right out of the bottle as he gawked at her..”this works both ways John, you mess with me and trust me I will mess with you right back, must I remind you I grew up on these streets”

“is that a threat?” he raised an eyebrow..

“of course not darling, its a fact” she said with a tight smile as she took another obnoxious swig..

They didnt speak during the short limo ride, Natalie was beyond pissed, he had really played her and now she had to pretend to be with him? The thought was absolutely nerve racking and she knew she was going to need a hell of a lot of alcohol to keep her senses during this..

The ferry took them over to fire island which is where Mitch had his huge estate, seriously the place was huge and enclosed, natalie wouldnt of been surprised to see that he had his own supermarket in there, it seemed like his own little world and just looking at it made her feel all sorts of ill as they got to the island..

“alright this is it, do you think you can atleast behave yourself” John seemed annoyed now by her antics but she didnt care, if he was going to force the situation then so be it..

“You seemed worried” she smirked, the alcohol definitely helped her to feel more powerful and right now that is exactlly what she needed..”come on dear” she said with a sarcastic smile as she grabbed his hand hard and lead the way. They had walked about ten steps before he stopped and the force literally yanked her back as he got close to her ear..

“Your playing with fire” he warned and she met his blue eyes with her fiery ones..

“well then you better keep up” she grinned tightly and spun from him but what she wasnt expecting to see was the man in question walking over all ready, it was Mitch Lawrence and she froze in shock..

He definitely looked different then she had seen, he was actually quite attractive and he had an allure about him, it didnt feel like anything she had felt before and a sick feeling began to arise in her as he smiled. He had a sparkle in his eyes and there was nothing sweet about it, more like sinister and evil but the human kind just like Bo had warned, at that moment she was actually glad John was there with her..

“Jonathon I am so glad you could come” Mitch greeted him like they were old friends and natalie had to look at John, were they friends?

“Mitch” John smiled tightly..”this is quite the get up you have going, by the way this is natalie” 

Mitch's eyes looked over her body in such a way that she was sure he was undressing her and his motives were clear as he grinned approvingly, it made her feel sick..

“thank you for inviting us” Natalie forced the sweetest voice she could as she put her hand out..

“Oh the pleasure is all mind” Mitch smiled as he took her hand and instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly, never once looking away from her.. She felt Johns grip on her other hand tighten enormously, was he actually getting mad by this gesture? She didnt look at him to see as she forced her own smile..

“Your island is beautiful” she swallowed hard, she didnt like this man not one bit, he may be a 100% human but something dark lurked around him, it was thick, heavy and made her feel faint..

“made even more so by your presence” he lingered on her hand but the sight of a very young, barely twenty year old girl with lifeless eyes came over smiling. She looked like a damn model and natalie was half sure that her brains probably werent functioning half the time, the sight was pretty sickening. How had Mitch gotten this girl? Natalie was almost positive it was because of his wealth and power..”I would like to introduce you both to Helena” Mitch smiled big as he put his arm around the young girl who smiled big..”this is Jonathon and his date Natalie” he continued..

“Nice to meet you both” she smiled and Natalie couldnt help but get the image of the movie stepford wives in her head, this chick actually seemed that mechanical..

“Please follow me” Mitch gestured to them as they began to follow him up the large walkway that lead to the large gated estate..

“Just follow my lead” John whispered to an anxious natalie, she really thought that maybe just maybe she was a bit over her head..

Heading onto the grounds of Mitch's estate was mind boggling, if she thought Johns place was huge then this place was freaking enormous. Outside of the estate people stood with wine glasses in their hands as they chatted amongst each other. 

Natalie shivered some as they walked, there was a chill in the air and it made her senses go wild..”do you feel that?” she whispered to John who walked beside her now..

He looked at her as if he was thinking the same thing..” just stay close” he had concern in his tone..

“You dont think that something evil is here, do you?” she whispered, whatever she was feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt, it was definitely evil but also something else..

“I dont know” he said as they followed Mitch..

The inside of his palace was just as packed as the outside and he neared them as they got inside..”Please make yourselves at home, I have drinks and food so please dont be shy” he smiled big as he excused himself, natalie quickly walked over to the large bar and ordered a drink as John came next to her..

“You really think you should drink that?” he asked unapprovingly as she ordered a shot..

“oh I know your not about to control my drinks” she said sarcastically at him as she drank back a shot and the bartender watched her..

John grabbed her arm and nearly made her choke on the alcohol as he pulled her aside, he leaned in close..”maybe the last thing you need to be worrying about is drinks” he warned..

“Im a big girl” she snapped at him quietly as she stepped back from him..”Unless you want me to make a scene” she challenged him..

He just shook his head angrily as he walked over to the bar and ordered a beer, she was gonna really piss him off tonight, he kept thinking..

Natalie walked around the large room and stared up at the paintings on the walls, apparently he too had a thing for art and then it hit her as she spun and looked at John, had he been stealing works of art for Mitch.. John walked back over to her with a beer in hand and a glass of water for her, she didnt even let him hand it to her..”Have you been stealing stuff for him?”

“nows really not the time” he said as he took a huge swig and pushed the glass at her but she refused to take it..

“You have? What the hell John!” she tried to keep her voice low, now he looked pissed..

“are you trying to blow this, dont worry about what I do in my spare time” he said dangerously..

“Unbelievable” she rolled her eyes, he had been doing dealings with Mitch, now she was pissed, she apparently had read him all wrong after all..She spun from him but he grabbed her arm pulling her back..

“I dont have to explain myself to you, ok” he said low but with a chill to his voice..

“so what are you like his friend” she said in shock..

“You need to just mind your own business” he warned..

“wow..... I should of known” she yanked her arm from him and strode out of the room, he was hot on her heels..She spoke before he could reach her..”dont ok...just leave me alone” she kept on walking..

“you dont get to tell me what to do” he snapped at her and she stopped now as a few people glanced at them and she got close to him and kept her voice low..

“How long have you known that the page is here” she said dangerously low..He just stared at her..”How long”

“who the hell do you think told Bo it was here to start with” he got close to her, very close but she was too pissed to be annoyed..”you need to relax” he warned..

Natalie huffed and walked away from him, her mind was working on over drive and she was pissed..Now all she wanted to do was get far away from him but she stopped at a nearby door sensing something behind it, she froze as she stared at it..

“Your blowing this out of proportion” he said as he came up next to her and she didnt say anything as she stood there..She could sense evil and death, she gasped, the book, she quickly looked around and then opened the door..”Your joking right, your just gonna walk down there?” he said as more of a statement as she stepped through the door and looked down a winding staircase..

“the book is down here, I can feel it” she said as she began to walk, her mind made up..

“i said I was calling the shots” he said with frustation but she ignored him as he huffed and then quickly followed her down..

“we came here for the book, im getting it and then im leaving” she snapped at him as she kept walking..

“Your going to get us both caught” he snapped angrily at her and she spun and faced him..

“Your a liar and thief” she snapped accusingly at him, she was more pissed that she had almost felt sorry for him, how stupid of her..Before he could say anything she spoke again..”what I want to know is why you havent gotten the damn book yourself”

“fine you know what lets get this damn book” he snapped angrily as he walked past her and she ran after him..

“your not touching it” she yelled as they got to a narrow hallway, all the way at the end was a large metal door, one that had a huge lock on it..”if you think for one minute that your going to put your hands on that book” she continued as they reached the large door..

“can you just shut up for a second” he snapped at her as he stood there..

“me? Shut up, you, shut up” she snapped at him as he spun and looked at her..

“would you like to get that damn book or not, I cant concentrate with you barking in my ear!” he said through gritted teeth..She rolled her eyes as she huffed and put her hands on her hips as she glared at him..He turned and shook his head, saying something in galiec that she didnt understand..

“oh so now your gonna talk in another language” she huffed and just as she did so the door opened by itself as she gasped and he rolled his eyes now..

“Happy?” he snapped..

Natalie stared into the dimly lit vault, the over whelming evil in there made her step back, she literally felt sick to her stomach..

“By all means go get your book” he stepped back and spun from her as she stood there, she hadnt expected to feel this much death around her, It was sickening..

“its too dark in there” she said as she looked in the room..

“Oh so now your going to be picky too” he said with annoyance as he kept his back turned..She glanced at him..”Go for it, your on your own” he said as he took a few steps away from the door..

“whatever” she said sarcastically as she stepped inside, she had to take a few deep breaths as she looked around the vault, it wasnt very big and what looked to be stolen works of art filled the place, she looked around some more and then saw a small safety deposit box and she touched it, immediately pulling her hands off of it as the feeling of evil surged through her and she gasped..

“you know you can hurry this up before we get caught” he said angrily as he stood outside the vault..

“can you just settle down for a moment” she snapped at him and then picked up the box once more, the book was in there, she just knew it..”i cant open it, its locked” she said with frustration..

“yeah well I never said I was a miracle worker” he said dryly..

“well we cant just walk out of here with this in our hands” she said sarcastically..”Your gonna have to get us out of here” she said quickly as he looked at her now..”come on I know you can leap through time, so work your magic” she said with anxiety but he didnt budge from outside the door..”really?” she huffed as he stood there..”fine, what do I have to say, please?” she rolled her eyes..

“Its not gonna happen” he said as he fidgeted some..

“what? Did you not just hear me” she shook her head In shock..

“i said No” he snapped firmly and before she could say anything voices were heard as her eyes got wide..”get out of there now” he said with panic in his tone..

“But the book” she said quickly..

“just leave it for now, someone is coming, hurry” he said quickly as she put the box down and got out of the room, the door closed behind her as she spun around..

“what the hell was that?” she said in shock..

“do you want to get caught?” he said with annoyance as he looked at her and the voices got closer, Mitch's voice could be heard in the distance..

“shit..where do we go?” she was panicking now, they were in a long hallway, one that lead to no where but towards the voices or the vault and John was just standing there with a shocked look on his face..”Do something” she said quickly but he didnt do anything at all but stand there..”really John? Were screwed, your not going to do anything??” she said in shock and he just stood there. The voices got closer and she reacted fast, they had to do something, they needed to have a plan and so as the sound of the other door opening was heard she quickly grabbed John but his shirt and pulled him against her as her back hit the wall and she kissed him, like really kissed him hard. For a second he didnt move against her at all and she thought that their cover was blown but then he was kissing her with a brusing force as his tongue dove into her mouth ruthlessly. It literally took her breath away as her hands went into his long dark hair and he pushed one of his large thighs between her leg as he kissed her like she had never been kissed before... The moment seriously got hot, like smoking as she forgot all about the people walking their way, in that moment she would of seriously let him take her right then and there and by the way his hand was inching her dress up her thighs she was almost sure he would but the sound of a throat clearing in front of them made her eyes shoot open as Mitch stood there..

Mitch looked pissed as he stood watching them and natalie quickly pushed John back some as her lips felt swollen as well as other parts of her body, she was flushed and out of breath..

“what exactlly are you doing down here” Mitch said as he stood there with a few of his guests, natalie felt mortified, she had just kissed John and he had kissed her back. She could barely think..

John spoke before she could thankfully..”oh im sorry we uh got caught up in the moment” 

“yeah well this part of the house is off limits” Mitch said through gritted teeth..

Natalie finally spoke, she had to somehow fix this, Mitch looked fuming mad but he was looking at her again, desire in his eyes and she knew that she looked like a woman about to be fucked, she smiled sweetly at him..”its my fault, we were just looking for some privacy”

“there are ten bedrooms up stairs, have your pick” he said through tight lips and she swallowed hard..Her mind still spinning from that kiss..

“come on sweetheart” John said as he took her hand quickly and Mitch just watched them cautiously..

“again, im sorry” natalie said as they walked past him but he just eyed them both and then they were quickly heading back up those stairs, guards were already waiting at the top for them and she felt anxiety run through her..

“No one is allowed downstairs without Mitch accompanying them” one of the guards said roughly as he glared at them..

“what can I say she is hot blooded” John said with a grin as the guards let them pass and they were quickly walking away as they went back into the large room with the bar, Natalie didnt even wait for John to say anything as she went up to the bar and quickly ordered a drink, she needed one and bad..


End file.
